Making friends with the world again
by Countess of Binge-Watching
Summary: The story starts with an actual dinner scene from 4x3 (Nellie Melba's concert). Isobel is still grieving for Matthew, while Mary is starting to move on. Tom tries to comfort Isobel, which, according to the Dowager Countess, might have been more than just an act of friendship...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_We start in the dining room at Downton Abbey. It's the night of Nellie Melba's concert. A great dinner is taking place, before the concert starts. Many guests, including Tony Gillingham, have been invited to this event. After Violet invited her personally, Isobel has decided to join the grand event, even though she is still mourning her son, Matthew, who had died a few months ago. (This first dinner scene is taken from the series word by word. Season 4 Episode 3)_

Isobel is not entirely sure why she agreed to come to the Abbey when Violet had asked her to. But then again, would she miss out on a chance to hear Nellie Melba sing? And it had been quite a while since she had joined a great dinner at Downton, so she figured it was probably time for her to start coming back into the real world. But it wasn't easy for her. Matthew had been dead for more than half a year, but for Isobel it was difficult to find a way out of her misery. It's so very difficult when your child dies. Cora, of course, had been in a similar situation after Sybil had died over a year ago, but it was slightly different. Cora didn't have to manage her grief on her own – she had a husband who loved her very much and two daughters who were just starting their lives as grown women. They could go through the stages of grief together, while Isobel was alone, having outlived both her husband and now, her only child.

While Isobel's mind was taking her back in time through many memories of Matthew, she glanced around the dinner table, where he was no longer sitting. Whenever Isobel was there, so was Matthew. But now… Her eyes moved over to Mary. Isobel could see that Tony Gillingham was obviously flirting with her. Isobel watched the scene unfold and heard Tony ask Mary out to dinner. For some reason, Isobel felt a sudden rush of sadness washing over her. In Isobel's mind, Mary was still married to Matthew and was still her daughter-in-law, so Isobel felt protective of Mary. Then Isobel realised that, eventually, Mary would move on and find love again. Even though Isobel wanted Mary to be happy again, it was hard to see it happening so soon after Matthew's death. Mary would probably find another husband. But for Isobel, there can never be another son.

Tom, who had been watching Isobel for a while – given that she was usually his talking partner but wasn't very talkative – noticed the sudden look of sadness on her face. "_Is something the matter?"_

This question took Isobel back into reality – away from her cloud of thoughts. Still collecting herself, she looked from Mary to Tom. _"If it is, it shouldn't be."_

Tom knew that it obviously was a big deal. And he was certain, this was about Mary and Isobel's memory of Matthew. He nods at Mary _"It's the first time I've heard her laugh since it happened." _

_"__I know."_ Isobel responded. _"And I don't want her to spend her life in sorrow. She's not the Lady of Shalott."_ She had to swallow down some tears _"It's just, I find it hard to join in the merry-making."_

Tom was slightly taken aback at this. _"We haven't all been making merry."_

Isobel considered this. _"But you see, what it comes down to in the end is… this nice Lord Gillingham and Sir John over there and you," _She paused for a moment. _"You are all alive…. My son is dead." _Isobel had a hard time hold back her tears, feeling like she could no longer hold them back.

Trying to find a way to comfort her and knowing words would not be enough, Tom searched for Isobel's hand under the table and, as he found it, put his hand over hers in her lap. He gave her a small, comforting smile, but she barely managed to smile back and went ahead to take a sip of wine.

Violet, who had been listening to this exchange looked at Tom and gave him a warm smile, signalising a warm "Thank you." Tom nodded back in return.

* * *

The next afternoon, Violet and Isobel were having tea at Crawley House. While Isobel went on and on about some funding the local hospital won't receive, Violet's mind was on other things. She decided to ask the question that she couldn't get out of her head. "Isobel, did you mean what you said to Robert last night? That you are glad you came to the concert?"

Isobel looked at Violet and was a bit confused. "Of course I meant it. What makes you think I didn't?"

"Well you see, I know that, in the end, you enjoyed the concert… but you were looking quite sad at the dinner table." Violet said this as a statement rather than a question, but nonetheless she expected Isobel to give an answer.

Of course, Isobel knew what Violet was talking about. "Oh… that was only a moment of weakness on my part. Not very upper class, I admit, to cry at a social event- …"

"My dear," Violet interrupted her, "I wasn't looking for an apology from you. I was merely asking." She paused before continuing to what she wanted to say next. "I noticed how Branson – I mean Tom – behaved in a very gentlemanly way in comforting you."

"Oh yes, he did rather." Isobel didn't see why that had to be discussed.

"Mm. Even though it might have been a bit inappropriate, if you ask me." Violet said with a raised eyebrow and went on to take a sip of tea.

This confused Isobel. „Whatever do you mean? It was very nice, you just said so yourself. I don't see anything wrong with that, he just spoke to me very nicely and took my hand as a sign of affection."

"And that is precisely what I am talking about."

"This is about Tom taking my hand? I'm sure he didn't have any inappropriate intentions."

"Isobel, you have been a part of this family for quite some time now. Can you think of any situation in which any man just took a woman's hand if he wasn't her husband?"

Isobel didn't understand. "As a matter of fact I do: Whenever one bids somebody hello and goodbye! And also at balls. When one is dancing, a man is required to hold a woman's hand – unless there are some new customs that I don't know about?"

Violet rolled her eyes at Isobel. "Apart from dancing and saying 'hello' or 'goodbye', that is."

Isobel intervened. "Well if it is a sign of comfort or affection- …"

"…it is not proper, if he is not your relative or husband!" Violet interrupted her.

"Cousin Violet, what are you implying?"

"I am only saying that this is not something Branson should have done!"

"A minute ago you said he was behaving like a gentleman!"

"A gentleman, yes. But possibly one with bad intentions." Violet explained.

In a sarcastic way, Isobel replied: "Oh you always know exactly what everyone's intentions and plans are, don't you? How remarkable of you!" She rolled her eyes at Violet.

"I take that as a compliment." Violet responded, ignoring Isobel's sarcasm.

"Take it however you like. I, for one, think you are being ridiculous."

"And why is that?"

Isobel believed this to be quite obvious, but went ahead to explain it. "Violet, you are saying that Tom did something you believe to be improper because, according to you, he had inappropriate intentions. I can't see a man more than twenty years younger than me expressing an inappropriate interest in me. Any man, really. I am a widow in her sixties who just lost her only child and you think a young man is interested in me! So there you go. That is why I think you are being ridiculous."

„Well I don't think that I am being ridiculous. There have been many women who have taken on younger lovers… Catherine the Great, for example. She never wanted to remarry after her first marriage but still wanted to enjoy the pleasures of married life." Violet said suggestively.

"Don't you think it is a bit inappropriate for you to suggest I take a younger lover?" Isobel was more than surprised that she was having this conversation with Lady Violet, the Dowager Countess of Grantham. She wasn't sure if she was hearing Violet correctly.

"Why is it that you always have to make everything sound like you are morally superior to everyone around you?" Violet asked rhetorically. „And besides, I never suggested that, did I? I only said that it is not unusual."

"It might not have been unusual in the 18th Century but in the 1920s of England this is quite an impossible thing to do. It's not the proper way."

„Isobel, don't act as if 'the proper way' is something you suddenly worry about. Must I remind you that you let a prostitute work in your house? As your cook and maid? Serving us tea and preparing our luncheon?"

"It always has to come back to this, doesn't it? I stand by what I did! And you can't compare helping out a young woman in a difficult situation with… this!"

"Calm yourself down, my dear. You are taking the words from my mouth and twisting them around again. I was only reminding you about Ethel as an example of the not-so-proper things you have been involved with in the past. And I never suggested anything vulgar as you having an affair – with a younger man nonetheless!"

"With every sentence you say, I get more confused!" Isobel stated. "First, you tell me that you think Tom behaved very nicely, the next minute his behaviour is inappropriate. Then you imply that I should have an affair with him and the next thing I know is you say that you never said such a thing. And then – for some reason – we are talking a Russian Empress who reigned two centuries ago, before you bring up my former maid and cook! None of this makes any sense."

"Oh please, Isobel, will you calm yourself down?" Violet responded, rolling her eyes once more. "I was just expressing my thoughts about Tom's behaviour. You should be careful, that's all."

Isobel still considered Violet ridiculous. "Oh please. I don't have to be afraid of Tom Branson."

"No you don't… I suppose. But it never hurts to be careful." Violet gave Isobel a stern look. "Unless, of course, you believe Tom's potential interest is something positive… that you will now think about…"

Isobel has had quite enough of this. "May we please change the subject? You do after all know that I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone! And I most certainly have no interest in discussing even the slightest possibility there might be for that."

"Very well, my dear. Still, I can't help but notice how strongly you feel about the subject."

Instead of responding, Isobel took a sip of tea and started to contemplate everything that had just been said.

Meanwhile Violet recalled that, on the evening of the concert, she had said that she hoped Isobel would find a way to make friends with the world again. Perhaps, Violet thought, Tom could be a part of that process.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Isobel was walking to the Abbey, she thought about what Violet had said the day before. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Of course, the whole conversation had been quite strange, there was no doubt about that. But still, Violet's words resonated in Isobel's head. _Tom behaved in a very gentlemanly way in comforting you. _Yes, he did.

But then, Violet went on to imply something rather inappropriate. _There have been many women who have taken on younger lovers. _There have been, yes. But Isobel knew she wasn't one of them. "And Tom certainly doesn't have any interest in me." she said to herself. Nonetheless, Isobel decided that she should talk to Tom. Well, not directly about Violet's implications… but about Tom's reaction to her moment of unhappiness at dinner a few nights ago. Isobel tried to think of a way to raise the subject, the next time she would have the time to talk to Tom. Maybe, Isobel thought, by thanking him for his kindness and support, she might find out a bit more about Tom's intentions.

When Isobel arrived at the front door and rang the bell, Carson came to open the door for her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Crawley." Carson said, inviting Isobel in.

"Good morning, Carson. I just came up to visit Master George in the nursery." She said as she walked through the door.

Carson took Isobel's coat. "Of course, Madam."

As Isobel started to ascend the stairs, Mr. Carson remembered something. "Mrs. Crawley, I was going to ask Mrs. Patmore to make some tea since Mr. Branson is in the nursery right now and requested it. Would you like me to make sure there is enough tea for the both of you?"

So Tom was here. Isobel knew this was her opportunity to talk to him. And tea is always helpful when you're sitting down to talk to somebody. "That would be very kind. Thank you, Carson."

Carson gave Isobel a nod and made his way downstairs as she went upstairs.

When Isobel opened the door to the nursery, she saw Tom playing on the floor with Sybbie, while nanny was giving George a bottle of milk. Nanny was the first one to notice Isobel. "Good morning, Mrs. Crawley."

"Good morning, nanny. If you want to take a break, I am more than happy to take care of Master George."

Nanny thanked Isobel and excused herself from the room.

Tom looked up at Isobel and gave her a small smile. "Quite the modern grandmother. I can't see Cora taking over for nanny and giving her grandchild a bottle of milk."

Isobel laughed. "But then again, I am not a Countess. I raised my son in a very different way than Cora raised her daughters, it's only natural we would be very different grandmothers."

"Different, but great nonetheless."

"That is kind, Tom. Thank you. So tell me, how are you?" Isobel inquired, thinking that this question was always a good conversation starter.

Tom gave her a weak smile. "I'm alright, how are you?"

"I am fine, thank you." Isobel took a close look at Tom. "You seem very preoccupied, is anything the matter?" she inquired, while holding her baby-grandson in her arms.

"Nothing to trouble you with." Tom said brusquely, trying to concentrate on his game with Sybbie.

Isobel knew Tom didn't mean to be harsh, so she ignored the tone in which he had responded and said: "Two days ago I was the one troubling you with my unhappiness, so if you want to talk about it, I am here for you and then we can call it even."

"You are kind. Sometimes I feel like you are the only member of this family who really cares about me." Tom said and started to seem very sad.

"Don't say that Tom. We are all on your side. We all love you, you know. You are a part of this family and they – we – all care for you. Sybil loved you with all her heart and everyone knows that." Isobel felt like this might turn into a long conversation to help Tom to feel better, but of course she wanted to help where she could.

The next moment, nanny came back into the nursery and kindly asked Isobel and Tom to continue there conversation in the library, since the two young children had to take a nap.

So the two of them left, and made their way to the library. On the way there, Tom asked one of the hallways to let the downstairs staff know that the tea that was previously requested for the nursery should be brought to the library instead.

Sitting down in the library, Isobel tried to pick up the conversation where they had left it upstairs. "Now, while we wait for our tea, would you like to talk about what's on your mind?"

Tom knew that Isobel was willing to listen to his thoughts and sorrows, but he wasn't sure how to tell her what had happened. "You see, Isobel, I am very thankful for all the support you are giving me. Ever since Sybil died, you were the one person I could always talk to." Isobel smiled as she heard this. Tom continued: "I know that you are honestly interested in what's troubling me, but I can't help but think you will despise me."

"Don't be ridiculous Tom, I am sure I won't despise you. And I really am willing to help."

Tom took a second to ponder this. Then he looked at Isobel. "I am afraid I have done something rather terrible. I know now that there won't be any consequences, but I still have to live with what I've done."

Isobel was very puzzled. "And why did you do whatever it is you did?"

"Honestly… I was feeling very sad and misunderstood and I just… oh, I don't know."

"How about you just tell me what happened and then we can discuss this more openly."

Tom realised this was probably the best thing to do. At the risk of Isobel being deeply shocked, he started to tell her what happened. "You see, the night of Nellie Melba's concert… I think I had been feeling very blue for a while because I felt like I don't belong here and I had forgotten who I used to be – a chauffeur, one who had strong political beliefs and stood up for what he thought." He paused. Isobel waited for him to continue.

"After the concert, all of that was on my mind and I felt incredibly sad. The new lady's maid, Edna, who had been very nice to me when was here as a housemaid, started talking to me. She was very kind, you see. And she gave me some brandy. I suppose she knew what she was doing all along, but I hadn't noticed." He stopped.

Isobel wasn't sure if she was hearing Tom correctly, but of course she wanted to know what happened. "Continue."

Tom took a deep breath. "That night, Edna came to my room – uninvited. She just came inside, took of her clothes and kissed me. And I let her. She left a few hours later. I woke in the morning feeling worse than I had before. Because all this time I thought she really understood me. But she just used me to her own advantage."

Isobel thought about what she wanted to say. "And so now, you feel bad about what you did. Because in your heart, you feel like you are still married. And even though – I assume – you are not a stranger to doing things out of the ordinary, you feel like you betrayed yourself and the family by having this one-time affair with a maid. But for what it's worth, in my eyes your feeling of shame is redundant. Your sex life is not – or shouldn't be - any of the family's business."

Tom was more than surprised about Isobel's response. Everything she just said sounded very modern and, frankly, not very upper class. Isobel probably had more modern, emancipated and open-minded views on topics like love and sex than most people realised. But being who she was in the world where she lived, most people assumed that, like any woman her age, Isobel must be very conservative, prude and stuck-up. Tom, although he knew Isobel to be none of those three things, was positively surprised about what Isobel just said to him.

Isobel could guess what was going through Tom's mind. "I suppose you aren't saying anything because you have to swallow everything I just said. It must be surprising for you to hear an upper-middle class Englishwoman in her sixties talk so openly about this topic." She laughed. "Just do me a favour and don't tell Violet that I actually said the word 'sex' while talking to you. Or that I said it at all."

Tom laughed with Isobel at this. "I won't. Don't worry, I don't think the Dowager and I would ever find ourselves in a situation where this topic would arise."

Still laughing, Isobel said "That is true. Although I did have an interesting conversation about this topic with her recently, so I think she is full of surprises…"

Tom, feeling better since Isobel made him laugh, was now beginning to be curious. "That is quite surprising – will you enlighten me?"

"I'm not sure how appropriate it is…" Isobel remembered how uncomfortable she felt at the end of her conversation with Violet.

"After the conversation you and I just had, how can you say that?"

"Very well." Isobel wasn't quite sure how she would make it through this conversation. "It all begin quite differently, actually. Violet was saying how nice you were to me at that dinner, before he concert. Which, by the way, I still have to thank you for."

"I didn't want to see you unhappy." Tom said with a smile. "But don't try to distract from what you were going to say."

Isobel continued. "In the end, the topic we discussed, in some way at least, were older women with younger lovers." She paused.

Tom looks very confused. "That is an interesting thing to discuss with the Dowager."

"Interesting is one word for it…" Isobel answers.

"And were you talking about anybody in particular?" Tom was very curious.

"Well, Catherine the Great was mentioned."

"So… the two of you talked about a Russian Empress and her lovers… over tea? After previously talking about me? How did you make that connection?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Isobel looked for an answer. She knew there was no way out of this conversation.

Before she could respond, there was a knock and through the already open door to the library came Mrs. Hughes with a tray of tea, which she slowly put on the coffee table. After seeing the housekeeper and realising what that probably meant, Isobel turned to Tom and gave him a frightened look – how much had Mrs. Hughes heard?

END OF CHAPTER 2

*Author's Note: Oh wow, I actually got some first Reviews! I'm so glad - Keep the Reviews coming so that I know People actually want to read this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Isobel and Tom looked at each other in shock when they realised that they weren't alone anymore.

"Mr. Carson asked me to bring up some tea." Mrs. Hughes said with a shy smile. There was no response. "None of the footmen were available, that is why I am here.", she explained. But it seemed like was not what they were wondering about. The two of them were probably asking themselves how much she had heard.

After a moment of silence, Tom was the first one to react. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes, that is very kind of you.", he said politely, eyeing Isobel out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to keep a straight face and collect herself. Tom wasn't sure if Isobel was amused or embarrassed.

"Of course, Mr. Branson." Mrs. Hughes said. "Just ring if there is anything else you need."

Just when Mrs. Hughes started to make her way out of the door, Isobel finally found the words she was looking for. "Mrs Hughes?" The housekeeper turned around and looked at Isobel, who continued: "How much of our conversation did you just hear?"

Of course she had to ask, Mrs. Hughes thought. "I didn't hear anything, Mrs. Crawley."

Isobel knew this wasn't true. "But you did."

"Mrs. Crawley, whatever I might have heard is none of my business."

"Well, now I feel awkward" Isobel gave an embarrassed smile as she said this.

Mrs. Hughes tried to find the right words to change that. "Oh, please don't, Madam. You see, I have worked in this house for many years now, I am very good at not listening to what I might hearing. So don't worry. I haven't heard anything." And with that, she left.

Isobel put her head in her hands, as Tom walked over with a cup of tea for her.

"Here, drink some tea. It'll help to calm you down.", he said, trying not to laugh.

Isobel took the cup of bracing hot tea with a smile and took a sip. "Well. This didn't go as I'd expected." They both laughed. "But I'm glad it was Mrs. Hughes and not anyone else who heard."

"I quite agree." Tom said. "I don't know what would have happened if James had been the one to bring the tea.. or even worse, Mr. Barrow."

Isobel gave a relieved laugh. "I wonder…"

Then Tom remembered what he was wondering about before Mrs. Hughes interrupted them and asked: "Now, will you continue your story?"

Isobel tried to collect herself. "Oh where was I…"

"I think you were about to answer my question about the mysterious connection that was made between me and Catherine the Great.", Tom helped out.

"Right." Isobel wondered how it was possible for her to have two conversations about this within 24 hours. "Cousin Violet implied that your gesture that evening – when you took my hand as a sign of friendship – had, as she calls it, bad intentions."

Tom definitely didn't expect this answer. "I am sorry if I acted improperly, I never meant to do something wrong!" He was alarmed. Had he really behaved wrongly towards two women in one evening? Not only Edna, but also Isobel?

"Please don't apologise. I appreciated your gesture and am sorry if I wasn't able to show it. You didn't do anything wrong or improper. Naturally, I cleared that up with Violet, too." Isobel paused for a second. "But she didn't really agree with me. I told her, of course, that a handsome young man like you would in no way be interested in me, not in a romantic way at least. We are friends, there is no doubt about that, but nothing more."

When Tom said nothing, Isobel continued with a sigh. "And that is when she started talking about women my age having younger lovers. That is why she brought up Catherine the Great, as an example. But the whole conversation was pure nonsense, as you might have figured out by now. So don't give it any thought.", she finished with a smile.

Tom took a sip of tea while thinking about what he could respond.

"Goodness, I have embarrassed you.", Isobel noted.

"No, I am not embarrassed.", Tom said slowly. "I am just thinking about a response."

"Really Tom, you don't have to say anything."

"But I want to." Tom looked into Isobel's eyes.

"I think I could become a bit uncomfortable if you do." Isobel managed to respond.

Tom knew just as well as Isobel, that this was probably a conversation they should be having, given that they somehow started to discuss it and will now be thinking about it for quite some time to come. He knew things would possibly turn out to be a bit strange between them if they just left the topic alone without further discussing it. So he tried to find a way to help Isobel talk about this topic.

"Look, I believe it's for the best if we clear this up. If we leave it at what you just said, the both of us will be thinking about it and avoid talking to each other – and I definitely don't want that." Isobel gave Tom a small smile but didn't say anything, so Tom continued: "I understand that it might be hard to discuss what the Dowager has implied… about you and me. So how about we try it from a different perspective." When Isobel gave Tom a puzzled look, he continued. "Why don't we talk about Catherine the Great. I mean, why did she take younger lovers?"

"I'm not sure what to respond." Isobel didn't know what direction this conversation was taking.

Tom decided to keep talking until Isobel was ready to reply. "She was married once, as we know. Given that her marriage ended badly, we can assume why she never wanted to remarry. But why would that have to mean that she had to be alone for the rest of her life. In her case, of course, the question is whether she only wanted pleasure… or companionship."

Isobel was curious why Tom took such an interest in this. "I must say, Tom, you do know quite a lot about Catherine the Great. It seems the Irish school system puts a lot of attention to Russia in the 18th Century.", she finished with a cheeky smile.

At this, Tom laughed. "No, not at all. But when I first came here as chauffeur, Robert told me that I could always come and get books from the library, so I read a lot of books. You see, as a chauffeur you spend a lot of time waiting in the car." Isobel gave an apologetic laugh, given that is was mostly her and Violet who Tom was waiting for to bring them home. He continued: "At some point I read a book about women in powerful positions during wartime. One chapter was about Catherine II of Russia."

"I am impressed." Isobel said. "So you take an interest in women who are leaders of great countries of the world, more men should take an interest in that, if you ask me."

With a smile, Tom replied: "Well, I like strong women, I'll say that much."

There was a short pause. _Violet would say that he said that to flirt with me,_ Isobel thought. _But why am I thinking that?_

Tom realised that Isobel was probably thinking about what he had just said so he decided to keep talking about Catherine II. "Now that we have established that Catherine the Great was a powerful woman, here's what I think about her love life: I think that at least part of it was a demonstration of power. Showing that she had the power to take many lovers, no matter how old they are. And in part I'd say it was also about pleasure. She didn't have a husband but why should that mean it was forbidden for her to enjoy herself, if that was what she wanted."

Tom hoped that, after hearing him talk so openly, Isobel might feel like she could do the same.

Since Isobel did feel as though she could be open, thinking that given everything she had already said it didn't matter anymore, she took a deep breath and said: "I can't say that I disagree with you. But you forget the key element: She didn't love her husband – after all she did take part in the coup d'etat against her husband which resulted in his death."

Tom, albeit knowing the facts, didn't know what Isobel was trying to say. "I'm not following."

"When one is in an unhappy relationship, of course it makes sense to find love elsewhere… but when you are leading a very happy and loving marriage, a relationship with somebody else seems impossible. Even if your husband is dead, you feel like you would be betraying him." Both Isobel and Tom realised that she had now started to talk about herself, so Isobel tried to turn it around again. "And I don't feel like Catherine II had those feelings for her husband. And as for her lovers being younger… well how can I know? I think that society makes us believe in 'appropriate' relationship ages and norms. If a couple is the same age, there's nothing wrong with it. If a man is much older than the woman, nothing wrong with that either. But if a woman is older than the man it is quite outrageous." She finished with a smile, though Tom wasn't sure whether she said it as a joke or sarcastically. He tried to come up with a response.

"You know, society makes us believe many things. According to society, I never should have married Sybil. But I did it anyway. Why? Because we were in love. And nothing else counts, or at least it shouldn't. Age, gender, class, profession, we are always supposed to follow the rules. So what if, just sometimes, we don't?" Tom paused and thought about whether he should stop at this, but then continued: "Isobel… I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Let me just say this: When I held your hand a few days ago, I was only trying to comfort you. There were no – what was the phrase – inappropriate intentions. But I don't think it's ridiculous for someone to fall in love with you. Maybe that's how you feel, because you loved your husband very much and don't think it possible to fall in love again. But you are, if I may say so without crossing any lines, an intelligent and beautiful woman. Don't be so self-conscious.", he finished.

"Do stop it Tom, you are making me blush, and that's something hasn't happened to me in long time." Isobel said and they smiled at each other.

"I mean it, Isobel."

"Well, that is all very flattering but maybe we have said enough for now?"

"Very well. So your are not cross with me?", Tom wondered.

"How could I be, after hearing you say those nice things about me!" Isobel laughed.

"You did start it, though. When you told me about your conversation with the Dowager you called me handsome."

"I suppose I did." Isobel said, blushing yet again. "Now I really should get going, before I overstay my welcome."

Isobel got up and put her empty cup of tea on the table. Tom got up and walked over to Isobel to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

They said there goodbyes and Isobel left. On her way home she thought about everything that was said. Meanwhile, at the abbey, Tom was doing the exact same thing.

END OF CHAPTER 3

*Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'd love to know what you think will happen. I have Chapter 4 almost ready to post, Chapter 5 is in progress and I have plans for Chapter 6, but your feedback and thoughts are very welcome!

*Author's Note 2: I just noticed some typing mistakes in the previous chapter, I hope you can forgive me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Right after the servant's dinner, Mrs. Hughes went back to her sitting room. She still had some work to do that she actually should have finished by now, but all afternoon she wasn't able to stop thinking about the conversation she had overheard and therefore couldn't focus on her work.

Generally, Mrs. Hughes didn't think of herself a person who eavesdrops on other people's conversations. It just so happens that sometimes people are oblivious to the fact that other people might be around and can hear what is being said.

"That is exactly what happened in the library today", Mrs. Hughes thought.

Oh, the looks on Mrs. Crawley's and Mr. Branson's faces when they realised they were not alone anymore… Mrs. Hughes could see how uncomfortable it had made them. And of course, she understood why. No member of the Crawley family wanted a member of the staff to hear what is being talked about, especially when it is something private.

_"…older women having younger lovers_" was the first thing that Mrs. Hughes had heard. Luckily no one could see the housekeeper in that moment, because her eyes and mouth opened in surprise and she had to concentrate very hard on not dropping the tea-tray. The words – and also who said them – were not what had she expected to hear.

Right before she entered the room, Mrs. Hughes heard Mr. Branson say _"So… the two of you talked about a Russian Empress and her lovers… over tea? After previously talking about me? How did you make that connection?"_

Well, Mrs. Hughes definitely wanted to know the answer to that question!

But Mrs. Hughes also knew that she had to interrupt now, before eavesdropping on even more of this very private conversation…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the housekeeper's door and Mrs. Hughes realised that, like a few hours before, she got lost in her thoughts, forgetting that she actually had work to do.

"Come in."

"Mrs. Hughes, I wanted to know if I could have a word with you?"

The housekeeper nodded, so her guest came inside, closed the door and sat down.

"What can I do for you, Anna?" she inquired.

"It's just that… I noticed how absent-minded you were at our dinner, I wanted to know if you are alright." the lady's maid asked.

Mrs. Hughes smiled at this, Anna really noticed everything. "Thank you, I am fine. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, I am always here if you need somebody to talk to."

"That's kind. But I'm afraid I don't think I can talk about it."

"Mrs. Hughes… after everything I have confided in you over the past few years, with you listening to and helping me through ever so much, I would like to return the favour."

Mrs. Hughes knew that Anna would be a good person to tell what she wanted to get off her chest, but nonetheless… "You see, Anna, it's not my secret to tell."

"Well, if it's a secret, I definitely want to hear it!"

"Oh, It's not really a secret, I suppose…"

After contemplating whether or not to let Anna in on what she had overheard a few hours earlier, she told Anna about what happened.

* * *

Anna waited patiently for Mrs. Hughes to finish.

"Mrs. Crawley and Mr. Branson?" Anna was very surprised. "I suppose I know they are friends… but do you really think it's more than that?"

Mrs. Hughes was very serious. "I don't think anything! I shouldn't even have heard any of it!"

"But you have and now you are thinking about it." Anna said empathetically.

"Anna, you know that I always liked and respected Mr. Branson. I was happy for him when he married Lady Sybil, but I never stopped worrying about him. He is still, in some ways, an outsider to this family. And he frequently makes rapid decisions he later regrets." Mrs. Hughes thought back on the incident with the former maid Edna. Shaking that memory away, she continued: "If this is – or could be – what I think it is… I just don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Well, neither do I. But what if-" Anna stopped for a moment. "Mrs. Hughes, what if you are worried over nothing? What if they were just joking around – they are friends after all, and we can't judge what they talk about."

"You make me sound so naïve, Anna. I know very well that it could have been something rather innocent. But the looks they gave me when they realised I had heard them… well, they gave everything away."

Trying to suppress a laugh, Anna didn't respond anything. She was pretty sure that Mrs. Hughes was overreacting. The next moment, they heard the dressing gong.

"Oh, I better get upstairs to Lady Mary's room." And with that, Anna left Mrs. Hughes to her thoughts.

* * *

After Mary had come upstairs for Anna to help her get dressed for the night, she soon noticed that Anna clearly had a lot on her mind. When Mary asked Anna what she was thinking about so very much, Anna replied: "It's only something that Mrs. Hughes told me after the downstairs dinner, m'lady. She seemed a bit irritated by a conversation she overheard this afternoon"

"What was it about?" Mary inquired, her eyes opening with interest.

"I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to say."

"We are friends, aren't we Anna?" when Anna nodded, Mary continued "Well, friends can tell each other about secrets, and I would love to hear what this one is about.

"Very well, m'lady. But before I tell you… I honestly believe that Mrs. Hughes is making this into something bigger than it actually is. You must promise not to tell anybody."

"I promise."

So Anna went on to tell Mary about the conversation Mrs. Hughes had overheard earlier that day.

"[…]and Mrs. Hughes only told me because she had to get her thoughts off her chest. I, for one, think she is being to quick in her assumption." When Mary didn't answer immediately, Anna continued "Oh no. I have shocked you. I should not have said anything, I do apologise…"

"No, no. You haven't shocked me. Thank you for telling me." Mary finally replied. "I just never thought about the two of them as more than just friends."

"That is precisely what I think too, m'lady." Anna agreed.

"But then again…" Mary started to say and then stopped to think more about it.

"You think Mrs. Hughes might have a point m'lady?"

"Well… I think I would have noticed if anything had… happened between the two of them. So I am sure that nothing is going on. But then again, why not? They are friends and were always there for each other in times of grief. It might seem unconventional at first", she thought about what she wanted to say next, "but then again, I was close to marrying Sir Carlisle and Edith almost married Sir Strallan and the age differences was quite big there…"

"So you think something could come of it, m'lady?"

"I think that it's not entirely impossible. I never thought of it until you told me right now, but now who knows, perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before."

Anna gave that some thought. "I quite agree, m'lady. To me it sounded like this conversation that Mr. Branson and Mrs. Crawley had today has given them something to think about too, from the way I interpret it."

"Maybe you are right. I don't know. But they both deserve happiness, I know that much. I guess I just never thought they might find it with each other."

"Will you keep an eye on them?" Anna inquired mischievously.

"Oh, I definitely will. This will be very interesting, I am sure." Mary said with a knowing smile.

END OF CHAPTER 4

*Author's Note: A slightly different chapter - I wanted to get some other's characters to talk about this, to give this story more perspective. I feel very much like Mrs. Hughes is having a similar reaction to most of you reading this story: Not really sure where this is going and how to feel about it - while some of you might see it like Mary: It's not something you would have thought could happen but are willing to see where this is going.

**Author's Note 2: I would love to hear what you all think and where you believe this story is going! Chapter 5 is currently in progress, Chapter 6 is planned and will be written soon and I have no idea how many more chapterst there will be! (I Hope you stay with me to find out what's going to happen - though I'm starting to think about what I want to happen in the end.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days later, the Crawley family was sitting in the library, a little while before dinner. Cora, who had been on the telephone came back inside.

"Isobel just called, her chauffeur has fallen ill and can't drive her up for dinner tonight, so she might have to cancel." She said as she sat down next to Robert.

Violet seemed surprised. "But why would that stop Isobel from coming over for dinner?"

Looking out into the rain, Robert said: "You can't expect Isobel to walk up here in the rain, Mama."

"Well, this is England, the chances of rain are generally very high, Robert." Violet responded.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that one would go out for a walk in the rain, Granny." Mary noted, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Nonetheless, it would be rude to cancel on such short notice." Violet stated.

Before anyone could argue with that, Tom said: "How about I just drive down to the village and bring Isobel here? You can all go to the drawing room without me and then Isobel and I will join you before dinner is announced."

"Oh, how nice of you to offer, Tom!" Cora said happily.

"Yes, very nice." Mary agreed, suppressing a wink at Tom. She knew she couldn't give herself away now, she had to be very quiet about her intention to keep an eye on Tom and Isobel.

"Very well, I better get going." And with that, Tom left to get the car and drive down to the village.

* * *

A little while later, when the others had already sat down in the drawing room for pre-dinner drinks, Tom and Isobel sat in the car on their way to the Abbey.

"Thank you, Tom, for picking me up. I wouldn't have made it up here tonight without a car." Isobel stated with a smile, looking out of the window into the pouring rain.

Smiling as well, Tom replied: "My pleasure. It does take one back down memory lane, doesn't it?"

"In what way?"

"You and me in a car, driving to the Abbey for dinner."

"Maybe, but the situation is different. You're not the chauffeur anymore, you are family. So you aren't doing it out of obligation, but friendship." When Tom chuckled at this, Isobel continued teasingly, "In some way you could still see it as obligation: I suppose family duty comes in many forms."

"I wouldn't consider this duty – I offered to come and get you. After all, if you hadn't come you'd probably never hear the end of it." He said knowingly.

"I presume you are talking about Violet?" Isobel inquired.

Tom nodded. "She would have found it very rude of you to cancel. But you are on your way now, so it doesn't matter."

"Quite right." Then Isobel remembered that she actually had something to ask Tom about: "So tell me about your politics, have you been to any socialist meetings lately?"

"There really isn't anything to tell…" he responded with a sad smile. "I went to a meeting a few weeks back, but you see, when you are there on your own and can't share your views with anyone, it can be quite lonely."

Isobel pondered this for a moment. "I heard there is a political meeting of the liberal party in Ripon in two days." She looked closely at Tom. "Maybe we could go there together. I am always happy to go into Ripon and the meeting sounds quite interesting."

Tom found it very nice that Isobel offered to go to a meeting with him, so he happily accepted and thanked her for the invitation.

"You don't have to thank me, you know. I enjoy spending time with you, and with you I always have somebody to discuss politics with."

Tom laughed. "That is true. I am very glad about that, too."

They arrived at the Abbey and went inside. In the Great Hall, Isobel stopped.

"Is anything the matter?" Tom inquired.

"No, no. It's just that… well after everything we talked about in the last couple of days and after what Violet and I talked about, I feel like she will be watching us all evening."

"What do you mean, watching us?"

Isobel gave Tom a knowing look. Tom realised what she was talking about.

"If it makes you feel better, I can promise you that I won't take your hand at dinner again."

Isobel chuckled. "It's not that, exactly."

"What it is, then?" Tom wondered.

Isobel felt a bit awkward, but responded nonetheless. "Well, Violet said that I seemed to be thinking about her implications a lot and I suppose she is right about that. I am thinking about it, about us, really." When Tom gave her a surprised look, Isobel rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything – see this is what I mean! You are making me nervous, even without Violet being here to judge. I can't imagine how this dinner is going to be!"

Tom laughed and took Isobel's hand. "You don't have to be nervous, Isobel. If there is something you need to talk about, just say it. And please don't feel embarrassed. There is no need for that."

"Alright, thank you." Isobel gave Tom a little smile. She then looked at their intertwined hands. "I think we should probably let go of each other's hands." – but she didn't let go.

"You are right, we should." Tom responded, also not letting go.

For a moment, they simply stood there, looking at each other.

"There you are, Mama has been wondering where you were!" Mary said. The moment Isobel and Tom heard her, they finally let go of each other's hands and walked up to Mary as if nothing had happened.

"Hello, Mary darling." Isobel said to her daughter-in-law and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she went into the drawing room to greet the others. As Tom walked up to Mary, she raised an eyebrow inquiringly. Tom knew that he would have to talk with Mary after dinner.

* * *

When the dinner ended without any uncomfortable or surprising incidents, everyone started walking over to the drawing room. But Mary had different plans: „Tom, could you stay here for a moment? I need to discuss Yew Tree Farm with you, there have been issues with the tenants."

Tom, knowing very well that Mary's question had nothing to do with any tenants, went back to the table and sat down, while Robert asked "Do you want me to stay too, Mary?"

"No, it's alright, Papa. Given that Tom is the agent my question is specifically for him."

So Robert left and closed the door behind him. While Tom drank some wine, Mary sat down next to him. She eyed her brother-in-law for a moment, thinking about what to say next.

"Tom… I have to ask you something personal. But before I do- can I assume that you will answer honestly?"

"Of course, Mary." Tom was prepared for whatever Mary wanted to know.

"Very well. I just… well, I wanted to ask what that moment in the Great Hall was about, earlier. Between you and Isobel."

"That wasn't about anything." When Mary raised her eyebrow at that, Tom continued. "But why are you so interested in that?"

"Well, I know that you and Isobel are friends, but holding hands while no one sees you, somewhat out of the blue – you have to admit it's not something that just happens."

"Mary, I presume you saw me take Isobel's hand a while ago at dinner before Nellie Melba's concert?"

"I did not! This makes me all the more curious!" Mary became more and more suspicious.

Tom hadn't realised that Mary didn't know about that, he thought she noticed and didn't give it any thought back then. But now it had been said and Tom made Mary even more curious. "I thought you did. Well. In both cases, I was simply cheering her up."

Mary gave Tom an unconvinced look.

"Don't look at me like that, Mary. Your grandmother already told Isobel how inappropriately I apparently behaved – but Isobel and I agreed that it's not inappropriate so there's nothing more to it. Let us leave it at that."

"Slow down, Tom. So Granny knows about you two?"

"What do you mean, 'you two'?"

"You and Isobel."

"There is nothing to know. Why do you think there is?" Tom was very curious. What was Mary thinking?

Mary knew she couldn't say what she had heard. "I can't tell you exactly. But I recently had the realisation that you and Isobel are becoming very close."

"That is true."

"Well…" Mary stopped.

"Well what?" Tom asked.

Mary look at him. "I guess I was wondering, how close exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet and Isobel were sitting in the drawing room, out of earshot from the other's.

"I'm so glad you could make it tonight, Isobel." Violet said, as soon as she had settled in her seat.

"Oh please." Isobel rolled her eyes slightly. "You are only saying that because my attendance tonight gives you an opportunity to interrogate me further."

"You know, Isobel, you always make me seem so predictable." Violet responded. "I am always happy to see you. I enjoy talking to you, there is always so much to say."

Isobel knew very well that Violet was simply trying to ease into the subject she really wanted to talk about so she could get answers to all of her questions.

"How about we skip the smalltalk, Violet, and you just say what you want to say." Isobel suggested.

"My my, it seems as though you cannot wait to continue our conversation from a few days ago", Violet mocked her, knowing very well that this was not the case. She continued: "Did you see Bran-… Tom in the last days?"

"I did." Isobel said curtly.

Violet thought about that for a moment. "Did you give him what he asked for?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Really? You do surprise me…"

Again, Isobel rolled her eyes. "I think you and I have different definitions of the phrase."

"Do we, now? Please, enlighten me."

"I told Tom about what you implied… All he asked for was that we discuss and handle the situation in a mature and grown up manner. And since I agreed, I accepted this proposition of his."

"I see…" Violet responded. "And here I was thinking that you just gave yourself to Branson!"

"'Just gave yourself to Branson' really Violet, you make me sound like I am 20 years old!" Isobel exclaimed.

"Which clearly you are not." Violet responded, "given that you discuss things in a… mature and grown up manner."

"Now you are just mocking me." Isobel stated.

"Oh am I?" came the sarcastic response from the Dowager.

In the meantime, Mary and Tom made their way back to the others.

"So you promise that nothing has happened between you and Isobel?" Mary asked her brother-in-law.

"Yes, Mary. Just like I already promised 3 times in the past 10 minutes." Tom side-eyed Mary as he said this, which made her smile.

"Well, I just wanted to know. But before the others can hear us, answer me this: Do you see any possibility for more than just friendship between the two of you?"

"Mary…"

"I mean it."

"Look. We might live in a time where things of a more intimate matter generally are in a man's hand… but I respect women too much for that."

Mary raised an inquiring eyebrow, so Tom continued: "I can tell Isobel what I think about our friendship and whether I see room for more or not. But the decision doesn't lie with me. I wouldn't risk my friendship with Isobel for anything. You see, I don't want to lose her as a friend over something that might never happen, just because I didn't behave correctly."

For a moment, Mary stopped and just looked at him. Then, she realised why everything that Tom said made perfect sense. "I assume that is what you felt with Sybil too?"

Tom smiled. "Well, I did voice my opinions very strongly to Sybil… but as you know I was madly in love with her and knew I couldn't live without her love… but in this case-"

"-you want to protect your friendship." Mary guessed. When Tom nodded, she looked him in the eyes and said: "You know, Tom. I think you should do it exactly like you just said. Talk about everything with Isobel. Find out if there is room for more. But always keep in mind how much your friendship means to the both of you."

"That's what I will do." Tom said with a smile. "But… would you approve?"

Mary gave the question some thought. "Well… I want the two of you to be happy. I love you both a lot and want what's best for you. If that means I approve, then I guess I do."

And then they got something to drink and sat down with everyone else, discussing this and that, simply having a nice evening.

A while later, Violet got ready to go home and offered Isobel to take her to Crawley House. After saying their goodbyes to everyone else, Isobel and Violet went into the Great Hall with Tom and Mary, who had offered to see them out. While Violet was standing at the front door with Mary, already wearing her coat, a few feet away, Tom was helping Isobel into her coat, while making a plan for their trip to Ripon.

"Really, Granny, you must stop staring at them!" Mary said, almost laughing at how intensely Violet was watching Tom and Isobel.

She looked back at Mary. "I'm not staring, my dear, I'm observing." Turning to Isobel she raised her voice and said: "Isobel dear, are you quite finished?"

So Isobel said goodbye to Tom, as he went ahead to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodness." Isobel said with a smile, resting her hand on Tom's shoulder. "For a moment there I thought you were going to give me an actual kiss."

Tom laughed. "If it's socially unacceptable to take your hand out of nowhere, I wouldn't dare to kiss you."

"Quite right." Isobel responded and shortly nodded over to the other two ladies. "Not when we are being watched."

And before Tom could say anything to that, Isobel gave him a cheeky smile as she turned around and went over to say goodbye to Mary.

As she got into the car with Violet, Isobel wondered if what she had just said to Tom sent the signal she wanted to send, while on his way to the library, Tom wondered if he had heard Isobel correctly.

They both only knew one thing: Neither Mary nor Violet would be at the political meeting in Ripon, so they would be alone – but who knew what that could mean?

END OF CHAPTER 5

Author's Note: This chapter took me forever to finish! Especially the scene between Mary and Tom was a long process - I hope you enjoyed it! As always, leave a review if you liked it... I'm already working on the next chapter, I'll finish and post it soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Isobel was waiting for Tom to come pick her up with the car, she was thinking back on the last time she saw him. She attended dinner at the Abbey a few nights ago and made a rather suggestive comment afterwards. "Good thing Violet didn't hear me", Isobel thought to herself, knowing very well how much the Dowager would have disapproved. She probably would have repeated to suggest Isobel was behaving foolishly, but this wasn't about Violet. Isobel knew that she's a free woman who can handle things in her own way.

When she made the comment about Tom being able to kiss her if they are alone, Isobel felt rather brave. After a few glasses of wine, certain things are easier to say than normally. Then again, Isobel didn't realise she still had that cheeky, flirty side. It had been buried deep down for years and Isobel would never have thought it possible for that side to reappear after her husband had died… life's full of surprises, after all.

But that evening, Isobel had felt brave. She didn't know what she wanted to happen with Tom, but she knew she had to do something to find it out.

At the same time, Tom entered the village with his car and was close to arriving at Isobel's house. He kept replaying the moment in his head, where Isobel made her suggestion after dinner a few nights ago. Had she meant it the way Tom interpreted it? Or was he totally misinterpreting the words he had heard. _Not when we are being watched_, is what Isobel had said. Did that mean that she was not opposed to the idea of finding out whether they were more than just friends? Or was Tom getting ahead of himself. "I wish we lived in a time where we can just put our thoughts and feelings openly on the table." Tom thought. But this was 1920s England, so there was no room for that. Neither was there room for unconventional relationships. But there had to be something one could do…

The next moment, Tom arrived at Crawley house and saw Isobel come out of the house the moment he parked his car. Tom got out of the car to greet Isobel, who seemed to be very cheerful. Seeing Isobel happy made Tom very glad, because it meant she wasn't in a very sad state of grieving anymore, but was starting to find herself at piece with the world again.

"Hello Tom", Isobel said with a smile and went up to him, as he rather informally put his hand on her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek, while Isobel put her hand at rest on Tom's shoulder. The moment lasted a bit longer than Violet would have deemed appropriate – but Violet wasn't here to judge.

"Hello Isobel, how are you?" Tom responded as he helped her into the car.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"So am I." he replied and started the car.

"It's been a while since I have gone into Ripon." Isobel remarked.

Tom smiled. "I doubt it has changed much."

"You're probably right. But I am looking forward to it nonetheless."

"To what in particular?" Tom teased.

"To not having Violet watching us", Isobel thought. But what she said was "to the meeting, of course. I am sure there will be a lot going on, given everything that is happening in parliament right now."

"I agree. The Conservatives are having quite a lot of problems in their party, which could turn out to be a loss for them at the next election… I don't think Robert or Carson would be particularly happy about that."

Isobel laughed. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it – for now, let's just hope the meeting goes well."

"I must say, the meeting was quite interesting!" Isobel said looking at Tom, who was driving the car. "I should tell Dr. Clarkson about some plans that Lloyd George and his liberal party have about our health care system."

"Just don't let Old Lady Grantham hear you." Tom warned her, smiling as he said this because he knew Isobel and Violet were always able to pick a fight about the Downton Hospital, being the almoner and president, respectively.

"You know, even Cousin Violet has to accept some things that are happening these days. It's not 1870 anymore, this is the 1920s we are living in." Isobel felt very strongly about the subject. "I should mention it to her over tea sometime."

"Sometimes I really do wonder about the variety of topics you two discuss." Tom chuckled as he said this.

"And why is that?"

"Well, one moment you are discussing the upcoming London Season, next you talk about women having younger lovers and then you end your conversation with a fight about the hospital."

"In my eyes that shows how close we have become over the years, with Violet, there is always something to talk about." Isobel explained.

Tom thought about that for a moment before he responded. "You know, that is very similar to how I feel about the friendship between you and me. We are at a point where we can discuss many different things… it used to be about coming into this family and also, sadly, about losing people that we love, but we have evolved and are in a position where we can talk openly about politics… and other things."

To hear him say that made Isobel very happy. "I couldn't agree more. It's always wonderful when you see a friendship with someone evolve and grow over time."

Then they arrived at Crawley House, where Isobel invited Tom in for some tea. As they were walking from the car to the house, Tom stopped to look at the person walking by.

"Oh, hello there." The woman said.

Tom recognised her to be Ms. Bunting, whom he had met at the last political meeting he had been to. He then looked back at Isobel. "May I present Ms. Bunting?"

Isobel and Ms. Bunting were introduced and quickly found a topic for small-talk: The Liberal Party.

"[…] but when I met you, Mr. Branson, I didn't know you are a different person that I thought." Ms. Bunting declared.

Tom was surprised. "Why is that, particularly?"

"Well, when I met you I didn't know that you were in fact the son-in-law of our local Earl and Countess. There I was thinking you were one of us, when you actually married well into an aristocratic family with quite conservative beliefs." Ms. Bunting said teasingly, knowing that her words were meant kindly, but were still slightly accusing.

Tom was in no mood to pick a fight so he curtly replied: "I will not defend my principles to you." and turned around to guide Isobel to the entrance into her garden.

Isobel, who had been watching this interaction, stayed where she was and said: "Then I will: Mr. Branson is a keen political thinker and proves this, by frequently questioning his own beliefs and tries to look at things from different perspectives. In my eyes that is an admirable quality." She looked at Tom as she finished her sentence and earned a thankful smile in return.

Ms. Bunting looked from Isobel to Tom and told him, that Isobel was a good advocate for him. "Very eloquently said. You seem to know each other very well, if you are able and willing to defend each other to people who question you."

"I interpret that as a sign of friendship and affection when you do that for somebody."

The two of them exchanged some more friendly words, before Ms. Bunting said that she had some more work to do and left after a quick goodbye. Isobel turned back to Tom and together they walked to the front door of her house.

"She seems nice." Isobel remarked.

"She does. But she also seems to be a bit pushy." Tom responded.

"You are right. I can't imagine what a meeting between her and Robert would be like."

They laughed about that thought and went into the sitting room, before Isobel went to make some tea while Tom waited for her.

„You know, every time I am here I can't stop looking out into the garden." Tom said when Isobel came back with a tray of tea. "You must be very proud of it."

Isobel smiled as she handed Tom a cup of bracing hot tea. "Well, I don't know if proud is the right word for it… but I am pleased at how nice it has turned out."

"Did it look like that when you moved here?"

"Almost. The majority of the flowers were already planted. I just made some adjustments here and there and now I just sure everything keeps blossoming as beautifully as possible."

"I take it you made your garden your project when you came here." Tom inquired.

„Sort of." Isobel replied. „ Matthew and I loved our garden in Manchester, so I thought it would help us feel at home here if you also had a nice garden." She then noticed her mind drift away to thoughts of her son. Darling Matthew.

But then she heard the telephone ring and noticed how Tom was politely drinking his tea, not interrupting her thoughts. Isobel went over to the telephone. When she came back she looked at Tom and said: "That was for you. Mary urged you to come back to the Abbey early enough so you can change for dinner."

Tom was slightly surprised. "Is it time already?" He then looked at the clock. "Oh dear, I didn't notice that. Time really does go by so much faster when you are having a good time"

Isobel smiled at that. "I am going to interpret this as a compliment."

"Good. That's how I meant it." Tom said, smiling back at her. "Are you coming to dinner, too?"

"No", Isobel responded, "Violet invited me for dinner at the Dower House, so we both won't be joining you and the others." They exchanged a bit of small talk about what each of them were going to have for dinner and that they were looking forward to their evenings.

Then, Isobel said: "Well, I will walk you outside then. That might give you a chance to get a better look at the flowers."

So Isobel and Tom went into the garden, looking at the tulips and the lavender. Their last stop was near Tom's car, at the roses that where elegantly growing along side the outer wall of the house.

Isobel looked at them for a moment and smiled because she noticed the feeling of pride at how lovely the roses were looking. "How beautiful." She said.

"Yes, quite." Tom responded and when Isobel looked at him, she saw that Tom was looking at her and not the flowers.

Beginning to blush slightly Isobel did the first thing that came to her mind.

She walked over to Tom, took his hand and gave him a gentle, slow kiss.

Tom responded by putting his free hand around Isobel's waist.

After a moment they stopped and looked at each other, both with a smile on their lips.

"You better get going, before Mary comes here personally to pick you up." Isobel noted.

Tom laughed heartily at that. "You are right, it wouldn't do any good to upset her."

So Tom gave Isobel another quick kiss and walked to the car, leaving Isobel quite content and happy. The only the that made her slightly nervous was knowing that Violet would probably want to know what just happened.

While one part of Isobel wanted to keep this to herself, the other part wanted to see the look on Violet's face when she heard about the kiss.

We'll see what dinner will bring…

END OF CHAPTER 6

*Author's Note: I know most of you prefer Isobel and Tom as friends and SO DO I but hear me out: When I rewatched Season 4 I couldn't shake the thought that there was potential for more, which never happened in the end. But I wanted to explore the possibility. But you can see I am taking my time to write this story because they are two of my favourite characters who's friendship I love and respect so so much.

*Author's Note 2: Oh wow it took me 6 chapters to make the first kiss happen. But as I said, this is being written super carefully and I want all of this to make sense. Keep readind and reviewing. More chapters will follow soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Since it was a nice, early evening, Isobel decided that she would walk to the Dower House instead of taking the car. She liked going for walks, because it always gave one time to think and relax, which was exactly what Isobel needed right now. She knew that Violet would ask her more question about her friendship with Tom and how it was evolving. While Isobel was fully aware of her relationship with Tom and how it was changing, she was unsure what her cousin thought of the matter. In theory, of course, Violet liked to mock Isobel and tease her about the possibility of her entering a romantic relationship with Tom. But it was very clear to Isobel that, in reality, Violet never would or could approve. At least that's what Isobel thought – she couldn't read minds after all. So instead, Isobel decided to think about a way to tell Violet that the theoretical relationship between her and Tom was not all that theoretical anymore.

* * *

After she arrived at the Dower House and greeted her cousin, Isobel sat down in the dining room with Violet. They had previously been talking about this and that, the regular small talk and gossip they engaged in usually. As soon as dinner was served and the two friends were alone, Violet gave Isobel a long, thoughtful look.

"Is anything the matter?" Isobel asked, slightly uncomfortable due to the stern look of her friend.

"No, no, my dear. I'm just thinking about something." Violet responded.

"Well, it clearly has something to do with me."

"Why do you always presume that everything is about you?"

"Because you have been staring at me quite obviously for 5 minutes!" Isobel stated, "And also, I don't always presume everything is about me.", she added.

"Mmm." Came the Dowager's unconvinced answer.

After another moment of silence, which Isobel used to take a sip of wine, Violet finally said what was on her mind. "So what news are there of you and Tom?"

"What do you mean by that?" Isobel asked back.

"Wh- well- the last time we talked you only mentioned that the two of you were talking about the… parameters of your friendship." Violet began. "So I suppose I was wondering if something more had come of that."

Isobel was surprised. "Really? You have been wondering about me and Tom?"

"Was I wrong in doing so?"

"Well, not wrong, no. I am just surprised that this topic ever crosses your mind."

"Oh Isobel, give yourself some credit – you are my friend and companion and I am interested in your life." Violet explained.

At that, Isobel rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Right now, you are only interested in my life because you want to know what part Tom is playing in it."

"That is precisely what I am talking about! So will you please enlighten me?"

Isobel knew she had no choice. "Very well. What exactly do you want to know?"

The Dowager gave that some thought. "For instance, I'm curious whether you have made up your mind about what Tom is to you? I mean- is he your friend? Could he be more than that? A lover?"

Now it was Isobel's turn to think about her cousin's words. Then she said: "Instead of answering that, let me ask you a counter-question." When Violet waited for said question, Isobel continued. "This has been fun, you know: Talking about a relationship that could evolve between Tom and me. But if it comes down to it – would you actually approve?"

Violet looked slightly shocked. "So there is a possibility? I mean there must be, if you are already talking about getting my approval."

"Violet, I was simply asking."

"No, no. You were not. Oh Isobel, you are considering it? I didn't think you would."

"Oh now don't be so shocked! After all, you were the one to bring up the subject in the first place. Talking to me about Catherine the Great and all that."

Violet took a moment to pull herself together. "So… what is your plan? Is something more… intimate going to happen?"

"Please define that, Violet." Isobel had no idea what an upper class Lady in her old age considered intimate. After all, Violet had previously considered hand-holding to be very intimate…

"Well, for instance, will you let Tom kiss you? Will you be seduced into something more than that? Will it end in the bedroom? Because might I remind you that you are unmarried!"

Isobel couldn't supress her laugh. "Oh come on, Violet. Let's not get unrealistic. If there is one thing I can rule out it's marriage."

"And if that's not happening, than nothing will." Violet said promptly.

"Oh don't be so naïve." Isobel asked of her friend.

"I have been called many things – none of them have been as untrue as naïve!"

They looked at each other, knowing that neither of them wanted to start a fight. So Violet tried to pick up the conversation where it had become interesting. "So will you?" she asked. "Let him kiss you?"

"Oh, I won't have to." Isobel said quite proudly, looking forward to what happened next in this conversation.

"And why is that?" Violet inquired.

"Because I was the one who kissed him, not the other way around."

Violet looked more surprised than she thought was possible. "You kissed Tom? On.. on the mouth?"

That earned her another eye-roll. "Well what do you think? Yes, of course."

A moment of silence followed, while Violet thought about the words she had just heard.

Isobel was wondering if Violet deemed this to be wildly inappropriate and didn't know what to say either. A part of her, though, was proud. It was a big step to admit what had happened between her and Tom. As precious as that moment was – it was also risky.

Finally, Violet regained power over her words. "Now, what will happen next?"

Isobel gave her friend a puzzled look.

"I am just asking because I am – naturally – very curious. You know, Isobel, we talked about you potentially having a relationship and we joked that it might be with Tom, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

"Technically, we're not in a relationship." Isobel corrected. "We are close friends, yes. Something more might have happened, but in the end it was just an innocent kiss. Who knows where we go from here?"

"You see, Isobel, the only person who can decide that… is you." The Dowager looked at her friend closely and continued. "It seems quite clear to me that Tom has put the decision making into you hands. In a, if I may say so, very gentlemanly way."

"Well", Isobel said teasingly, "at least you are beginning to see what a gentleman he is."

And on that positive note, they continued dinner, talking about various other topics.

* * *

The next morning, Tom was out in the village to run some errands for the estate. He had to chuckle a bit when he thought back on the previous evening. After dinner, Mary had told Tom that he looked more content with himself and happier than usual. When Tom didn't respond anything but laughed agreeingly, Mary had asked "Does it have anything to do with Isobel?" to which Tom replied "It might." and then changed the subject.

Tom didn't tell Mary because he wasn't sure if Isobel was alright with that. He was only sure about the fact that Isobel had probably told Violet. As he walked down the street, Tom had to laugh at that. A few years ago, who'd have thought any of this possible?

A moment later, Tom was pulled from his thoughts when somebody greeted him. It took him a second to realise that it was Ms. Bunting, again.

They exchanged some friendly words before Tom noticed something and said: "You know, while you are aware of my occupation as the agent of Downton, I still don't know what it is that you do. Would you enlighten me?"

Ms. Bunting laughed. "You're right, I never told you. I teach at the village school."

"Oh, how interesting. I am always glad to see more and more women entering the world of work, which gives them more opportunity to be independent."

"Well said." Ms. Bunting agreed. "Though I don't assume that is something you see often in your family."

Tom had to do his best not to roll his eyes. He managed to keep a straight face. "It seems you are a bit prejudiced."

"And why is that?" Ms. Bunting inquired.

So Tom explained. "Well for starters, my sister-in-law Lady Edith writes for a London magazine, the sketch. She is very proud of her work as a writer, as she should be."

Ms. Bunting looked surprised. She apparently didn't think the daughter of an Earl would ever think about having a job. And before she could say anything, Tom continued. "Then there is Lady Mary, of course, my other sister-in-law. She has been getting more and more involved with what needs to be done at Downton. We basically share the duties and are co-agents. And what you probably already know is that Mrs. Crawley is a trained nurse and works down at the hospital, apart from being the hospital's almoner."

"I did know that, yes. But I didn't know about your sisters-in-law. Two out of three daughters of the Earl and Countess of Grantham have an occupation, that's quite something."

"Not two out of three. During the War, my late wife Sybil worked as a nurse. Back then, Lord Grantham didn't necessarily approve. But Lady Grantham did and also Isobel – Mrs. Crawley, that is – encouraged and helped her quite a lot. We are more modern than you think."

That caused another friendly laugh by Ms. Bunting. "It seems I really did underestimate your family. But then again, I noticed some part of your modern thinking when we last spoke."

"Did you?" Tom was curious. "Why in particular."

"Well, I didn't know you and Mrs. Crawley were romantically involved until then. And that, as we both know, is a rather uncommon form of relationship we don't see to often."

"What makes you say that?" Tom responded.

"Oh I didn't mean to insult you, Mr. Branson. I think it's very nice, of course. Just not very typical, that's all."

"No, that's not what I meant, I didn't think you would disapprove. I'm just curious what makes you think Mrs. Crawley and I are in a relationship?"

Ms. Bunting had apparently gotten ahead of herself. She had been so sure. "You know… by the way you look at each other and talk to each other. You seem to be holding each other in high regards, but it seemed to be more than friendship. At first I thought, maybe you have bonded in a more… mother-and-son kind of way, but the way you are with each other seemed to be quite romantic and loving."

Tom didn't say anything_. Is it that obvious?,_ he thought to himself. _Do people who see us together automatically assume we are either mother and son or a couple?_ What an interesting thought. To the outside it probably did seem like they were related – given the age difference. But that Ms. Bunting, who didn't even know the two of them, sensed something more intimate… quite interesting.

"I'm sorry." Ms. Bunting suddenly said. "I have crossed a line. Please don't be mad."

Tom chuckled. "Oh, I am not mad. You have simply given me something to think about."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"And just to be clear." Tom said, "Mrs. Crawley and I are not officially a couple. I feel like I needed to say that, before you think that and tell other people. I wouldn't want to engage in any sort of village gossip. And I certainly don't want to expose Mrs. Crawley to that."

"I fully understand." Ms. Bunting said with a smile. "You seem to think very highly of your 'not-officially-but-somehow-sweetheart."

Tom laughed. "I'll keep that nickname in mind." Then he said goodbye and walked on.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." Ms. Bunting called after him.

As Tom walked on, he laughed to himself some more. Isobel would find this exchange rather amusing. When he told her about it, she would have to tell him about her dinner with the Dowager in return.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the delay - It took me longer than expected to finish this chapter! But here we go, and thannk you for all your lovely reviews I'm always happy to hear what you think.

Author's Note 2: In case you are curious, this is the last time Ms. Bunting will feature in this story. I didn't like how long her storyline was dragged out in the series, especially since she put so much trouble in the relationship between Tom and Robert. You might disagree, but that's what I think. I figured she could be an interesting addition to this FanFiction, but just in a different way.

Author's Note 3: So Isobel told Violet - ha! I was scared to write this because I wanted it to be as true to the two characters as possible. For the next chapter, I think this story is ready to spend some time at the Abbey again :) Lunch, Tea, Dinner - who knows! Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"She called me your what?" Isobel tried to say the words without erupting into laughter – but she couldn't help it. _Not-officially-but-somehow-beau_ was a very interesting nickname, courtesy of Ms. Bunting, who apparently called Isobel that.

"I wasn't sure if you'd find it funny, to be honest." Tom said in response, also laughing.

Isobel had joined the family for luncheon on this nice, warm Sunday. After they had finished, Tom and Isobel decided to go for a walk, with Mary and Violet showing a lot of interest in that, while Robert and Cora noticed nothing. So while Mary and Violet were comparing notes on what Tom and Isobel had told them about their relationship, respectively, the latter two had excused themselves and went outside. It wasn't difficult for Isobel to pretend she was interested in the estate – after all, at one point, her son Matthew had been the heir and when he learned about the estate and the work that comes with it, Isobel had always listened with interest.

Despite her honest interest in the estate, Isobel knew that was not what Tom wanted to talk about. Instead, he had told her about his encounter with Ms. Bunting and the observation she had made.

"No, I do think it's funny." Isobel replied. "It's very absurd, you know? I don't think women my age usually get that sort of name. But then again…"

"Then again what?" Tom wondered.

"Oh it's just… Well, I think that Ms. Bunting seemed very interested in you." Isobel began. "Romantically, I mean. Obviously, at this point, I can't blame her for it." She stopped for a moment and wondered if that was too cheeky, but then continued, "So maybe, in part, she's a bit jealous."

Tom was puzzled. "Of us, you mean?"

"Not by us as in 'you and me being more than friends' but by the fact that you seem to show a noticeable interest in me. I suppose it bothers her that she now not only knows you are not available but even more so that you are involved with an older woman."

"You are not old, Isobel."

"That's kind, thank you" she smiled. "But technically, I'm old enough to be your mother."

"But you aren't." Tom refused to listen to Isobel downplaying herself.

For a moment, he looked around the estate. The sun was out, the trees looked wonderful in the sunlight and the temperature was perfect for a walk outside. This calming atmosphere helped him clear his head.

He chose his next words carefully, because they were very honest and personal. "At this point I am sure you know my interest in you is honest, Isobel. I dpn't care that you are older that me or what people like Ms. Bunting might think about that. There might be a few years between us, but why does that have to matter? A few years ago both Mary and Edith almost married men closer in age to Robert than them – nobody said anything. And now here we are, wondering whether what we are doing is appropriate or not. It does seem to bit a bit hypocritical, if you ask me."

Isobel had to smile. "There is the political and honest Tom I have known for years! I have missed your critical view on our society lately."

Tom laughed heartily. "Oh now you are mocking me, very nice."

"Maybe I am", Isobel answered and took his hand, "but you and I both know you're not mad at me for it." And in a way of apologising sarcastically, she gave him a kiss.

Before Tom knew it, Isobel let go again and continued talking. "But all joking aside. I agree with you on everything you just said. It does seem hypocritical. And I am flattered to hear you talk about your interest in me."

They were walking past a big and beautiful oak tree, still near the Abbey but slightly out of sight. For a moment, Tom simply looked at Isobel and thought back on his time as the chauffeur. Back when all he and Isobel – Mrs. Crawley, as he called her back then – exchanged was a friendly nod. Now, they were close friends, probably on the way to being more than that. Well, in a way they already were.

"What are you thinking about?" Isobel asked.

Tom thought about his answer for a moment. "How everything in life happens so fast and how the unexpected things are often the most wonderful."

"I quite agree."

"Before I forget", Tom noticed that he actually wanted to ask Isobel a question, "At your dinner with the Dowager, did you mention our moment in your garden?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that." Isobel teased. "As a matter of fact I did. She took it better than I thought she would."

"Really? I'm very surprised to hear that."

"Yes, well, Violet is full of surprises." Isobel stated. "When you tell her something, you never know if your words incite a long disagreement full of explanations why this or that is wrong, or if she will simply ask question in order to understand what is going on. Before you ask: She chose the latter. Long stares and never ending questions dominated our evening."

"But she didn't pressure you into telling her?" Tom seemed a bit alarmed.

At that, Isobel had to smile. "No, of course she didn't. She was just asking, as a friend. And I can handle her staring pretty well by now. But I appreciate your concern."

Tom continued to wonder about what the Dowager said. "So what did Violet say, in the end?"

"She asked me all these questions about what I am planning to do and what our next steps are and how I need to stop anything inappropriate from happening because in her eyes anything more that kissing can only happen if you are married. But Violet knows I am not interested in marriage." Isobel didn't want the last sentence to sound harsh, so she tried to continue by explaining her position a bit. "You know, until a while ago I didn't think I would engage in any sort of romance again. I thought that part of my life was over and I came to terms with it. I guess I have only recently been reminded that it doesn't have to be over."

"Look, Isobel, I want neither the Dowager nor me to tell you what to feel or do. Make your own decisions – and take as much time to make them as you need. You know I am open for honest conversations. Now I want you to know that if you decide you want more to happen, just tell me. If you're in this, I am too. But I won't force you in any way."

Isobel had to swallow. Those were very honest and open words. _Men don't usually talk about intimacy that openly – or maybe they do and I just haven't noticed how the times are changing._ Isobel suddenly had all these thoughts in her head, not really sure about what she wanted. She knew she would have to find somebody to talk to…

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" Tom suddenly asked and Isobel realised that she hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"No, of course not. I was only thinking about… well I don't actually know what it was about." She had to laugh. "Oh look at me, stuttering around like a young girl not sure what to say about her feelings."

"Honestly, I think that's very sweet." Tom laughed with her.

Isobel felt better already. Even if she was slightly nervous, Tom always knew how to help Isobel feel less awkward and helped her see the fun in such situations.

"Well, it's confusing rather than sweet. I haven't felt like this since I was 20 years old – I won't count how many years it has been since then." She decided to make this topic more fun by adding some little jokes – Tom was laughing and that helped Isobel gain strength about what she was saying. In her head, she was still contemplating what things she could and couldn't say. _But it's Tom, I can say anything to him! _She thought. They were standing at the oak tree and looked down on the Abbey, knowing very well that nobody there could see them.

"Anyway." Isobel suddenly said. "How about I just stop talking about my feelings quite so awkwardly and you can go back to telling me all these nice things about me."

Tom laughed. "I like how you have made up your mind to flirt a bit every now and then. It's a whole different side of you I haven't seen yet."

That gave Isobel more confidence. "Well, I hope you like that side. If I warm up a little I might get very good at it again." She said jokingly.

"I'd enjoy that." Tom replied, as they got closer.

Again, they were caught in their own little world where nothing around them existed. They simply looked in each other's eyes as they got closer and closer…

And out of sight from the others, in the sunlight under the oak tree, their lips suddenly met. _This is more passionate than before._ Isobel thought. _Maybe that's because I am more sure of myself and what I am doing. _So Isobel leaned back against the oak tree for support, slinging her arms around Tom's neck. Tom's hand moved slowly from Isobel's cheeks, down her body to her waist. As his hands were moving in the direction of her waist, Isobel's face suddenly became warm – it had been many years since a man held her like that and she was beginning to remember what a nice feeling it was. In Tom's arms, Isobel felt warm and secure in a way she thought she'd never feel again.

Then, after a while, Isobel slowly pulled away. "Now, I think we better go back or Mary and Violet will have all sorts of assumptions about what we're doing out here." She smiled.

"I think their assumptions go as far as 'conversations about feelings and some kissing' and they wouldn't be wrong, would they." Tom teased, squeezing Isobel's arm a bit as he said it.

Isobel pretended to roll her eyes but still had to laugh. "Well, I mean – you're right. But that doesn't mean Robert and Cora have to join the club of wondering what the two of us are doing. So as we go back, tell me the most important things about the estate in order for me to answer Robert's questions, if he has any."

"All right. Sounds like a good idea." Tom responded, as he took Isobel's hand and walked back down to the Abbey with her, while he gave her a quick summary of what he, Mary and Robert had been working on lately.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Author's Note: I'm currently really mad at Julian Fellowes for being the uniquely talented writer that he is because that maked it so hard to do his work justice! Anyways, here's a new chapter, thank you all for reading and reviewing - it's so great to know people are not only reading but also enjoying this little story of mine.

Author's Note 2: It will be quite interesting to see who Isobel picks as her conversation-partner for those things she needs to talk about. I'm still curious if and how Cora and Robert might get more involved - we'll have to see what happens!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Just as the sun began to set, Violet and Isobel arrived at the Abbey for dinner. They had been invited the previous day, when the whole family was in the library at tea time. It was the afternoon Isobel and Tom had gone for their walk along the estate. Since then, they met for a walk in the village in the morning, because Isobel wanted to know if Robert said anything after she'd left. The reason for that is that Tom and Isobel made the plan to quickly discuss some matters concerning the estate in order for Robert and Cora not to get suspicious about why Isobel and Tom had been out alone for so long. _He wasn't suspicious at all, trust me, _Tom reassured Isobel. _Though I believe Mary and Violet were surprised you knew so much about the estate and our work with the tenants._

On their way home, Violet had actually inquired how Isobel knew all these things. She found it quite amusing that her friend was trying to keep her liaison secret from her family. But Violet knew she couldn't say that to Isobel because she wanted to keep the mystery alive whether she approved of Isobel and Tom's growing relationship or not. In secret, though, Violet had realised that she was really happy to see her best friend so happy after everything that had happened. For some reason, Branson helped her see the world in brighter light again. You could say he was helping Isobel to slowly but steadily make friends with the world again – which is exactly what Violet wanted for Isobel. But she could never admit that out loud. Especially if Isobel would want to take her new relationship further – maybe even to the bedroom! God forbid.

But now that Violet and Isobel got out of the car and entered the Abbey, Violet sensed excitement around Isobel. There was happiness, maybe even a little bit of… being in love? Isobel always enjoyed dinner with the family, but Violet didn't remember an occasion other than tonight when Isobel had being quite so enthusiastic.

"You seem different." Violet finally said, after watching her friend for a while.

Isobel turned around and gave Violet a puzzled look. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you seem different. It's not a very complicated word, Isobel."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you, I know that. But different in what way?"

Violet didn't really know how to answer that. "Well, I don't know, you just seem changed. You know – something about your attitude, the way you act and seem…"

"You know, Violet, it can be quite tiring when you know exactly what you want so say but just…won't say it. Why don't we change that? Just say what it is you think is making me seem… different."

"Oh, very well. I think you are changed because for the first time since Matthew died, you are starting to feel affection for another person again. Of course you love your grandson, but no matter how unhappy one is, a grandmother will always love her grandchildren. For some time now, you would light up when talking about George but go back to the shadows of your unhappiness immediately after that. But now… with Tom and you growing closer… you seem to be finding your light and happiness again."

Isobel stopped at the front door when she heard Violet's words. She decided to wait before she knocked on the door.

"Those are very kind words. Thank you. Does that mean you are warming up to the idea of Tom and me being more than friends?"

"Well I don't think I can ever say that I approve, especially since you made it clear that you do not want to marry him. But I can honestly say that it makes me happy to see you making friends with the world again. And if Tom can help with that, so be it." Then she gave Isobel a stern look, but continued smiling. "But you better not do anything foolish."

"So in other words, I can have feelings for Tom, but I can't act on them." Isobel teased and knocked on the door.

At that, Violet rolled her eyes. When Carson opened the door, the entered the Abbey and took off their coats.

"I will let Lord Grantham know that you have arrived, m'lady, Mrs. Crawley." Carson said.

The two women thanked him and watched him go to the drawing room.

When he came back and went down the stairs to the servant's hall, Mary and Tom came into the Great Hall to greet their guests.

After Tom said his hello to Violet and Mary hers to Isobel, Mary went to greet her grandmother. Tom used that moment to greet Isobel with a kiss. It was quick and gentle, and when their lips parted again, Isobel started smiling happily. How nice that felt.

"How are you?" Tom asked.

"Even better now, thank you for that." Isobel gave Tom a wink as she said this. _There you go, I still have my ability to flirt!_ She thought to herself, but Tom was pretty sure he knew what Isobel was thinking.

"You'd better not let anyone else catch you." Mary teased Tom.

"Mm I quite agree", Violet said, but she directed her words at Isobel.

"Oh please. There's just us right now. And I am sure the two of you have told each other everything you know anyway." Isobel said nonchalantly, quite frankly not caring what Mary and Violet just saw.

Tom came to Isobel's support. "Also, I don't think Robert and Cora would believe you if you were to tell them I just kissed Isobel."

At that Isobel laughed, "Well thank you for that, I thought you didn't care that I am older than you!" she responded sarcastically.

"You know I don't." Tom said, also laughing. Then they turned around to walk to the drawing room, while Tom's hand traced down Isobel's back and came to rest on her lower back, as they were walking.

"Don't you think we have seen enough?" Violet was rolling her eyes.

"Do you really want to hear the answer to that?" Isobel asked back, before she gave Tom another kiss to tease Violet, this one lasting a bit longer than the previous one. Before they entered the drawing room they quickly re-established their usual poses, letting go of one another and leaving a few inches between them to knock away any suspicion that something was going on between them.

"I mean, really!" Violet was looking for support from Mary.

But Mary had to suppress a laugh. "Oh really, Granny! Even you have to admit that the two of them are sweet together."

"Oh, so they have convinced you to join their side."

"But there aren't any sides here! If they make each other happy, I am happy."

"Must I remind you that anything serious between them is highly inappropriate, given that they are not married? I assume you agree with that at least, don't you?"

"I don't."

"Well you wouldn't, after what you told me about Lord Gillingham."

"Oh please don't drag that up again, Granny. I think we are done discussing that."

"You are right, let's not talk about that. This part of your story lies behind us… but this story with Isobel and Tom lies ahead of us! And as much as I care for both of them – truly, I do – I cannot allow this to go very far. What will happen to their reputation? I honestly don't think it's a good idea for them to take this relationship any further, without marriage that is."

"Well, it won't come to that, Granny." Mary responded after her grandmother's long speech.

"You don't?" Violet seemed relieved. "At least that is something… Then we don't have to worry."

"No, Granny. What I meant is that it won't come to marriage. And if I may say so, if something intimate were to happen between Tom and Isobel it really isn't any of our business. And as long as we all don't say anything about it, nobody else has to know about it."

And with that, Mary finally went back into the drawing room, leaving her grandmother to her own thoughts.

* * *

When Violet joined the others, Mary had already joined Tom and Robert to discuss some plans she had for Yew Tree Farm, while Cora and Isobel were deep into a conversation that was too quiet to understand.

"Did you get lost on your way to the drawing room, Mama?" Robert greeted his mother and came up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Really Robert, the more you try to be funny, the less you succeed." Violet countered.

"Yes, I am also glad to see you, Mama." Her son responded, rolling his eyes.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Cora asked, "you seem a bit preoccupied."

"Oh no no, I am fine my dear. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

At that, Isobel decided to join the conversation. "You know I have found that worrying less helps you clear your head." Insinuating that Violet should mind her own business.

"Thank you for sharing your advise without me asking for it, Isobel." The Dowager replied. "But you see, sometimes I have to think about things quite a bit for them to make sense to me. Just to be able to see the whole picture."

"Well then you better remember to consider all the different aspects and perspectives to what you are thinking about. Maybe that'll help you figure it out."

"I will do that. You know, Mary has actually given me a piece of her mind that I will have to consider, so I think I have enough to clear up in my head as it is."

Before either Robert or Cora could ask what all of this was about, Carson opened the door to announce dinner.

As everybody made their way to the dining room, Mary took Isobel aside.

"Isobel, I want you to know that what I said to Granny was very much in your favour."

At that, Isobel smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Thank you, Mary. That's kind. Tom actually told me about a conversation you two had a while back, so I figured you'd be less against it than Violet and might actually talk to her about it."

"Well I did. But until she is satisfied, she'll be watching you and Tom like a hog. She won't let you out of her sight – or out of her mind, for that matter. I suppose this dinner…"

"…will be interesting." Isobel finished the sentence.

"I was actually going to say funny, given that Mama and Papa will be highly confused at what is going on."

"Yes, that should be fun." Isobel agreed.

END OF CHAPTER 9

* * *

Author's Note 1: I'm sorry about the delay, I know I should update this story more frequently! I've been travelling a lot lately so it's not been easy to find good moments for writing, but I'm working on it! I hope to be more active again since it's so much fun to write this story!

Author's Note 2: Ha, Violet is desperately looking for someone to agree with her about this whole "not being married thing" - unsuccessfully - but what do you guys think?

Author's Note 3: Chapter 10 is already in progress - we will continue on the same evening with the dinner. Let's see if Mary and Isobel are right in saying it will be fun!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Now Tom, Isobel told me the two of you attended a political meeting in Ripon lately?"

When Violet said her first words, Isobel, Tom and Mary looked at her in shock, because they thought she would bring up a more delicate topic. They were all relieved when they realised Violet wasn't doing that.

"Oh… well, yes, we did." Tom replied, trying to seem relaxed.

"How was it? To go back to your political roots now that, in Isobel, you have found a… person that's also interested in politics." Violet paused before she said the word person because again, she was looking into the other's eyes for their reactions. They had been expecting something for risky again. Teasing them was great fun.

"Oh is that what I am these days?" Isobel asked. "A 'person that is interested in politics'?"

Violet looked at her friend. "Well you and I both know you have many interests."

In order to stop herself from looking shocked, Isobel took a sip of wine.

Instead, Tom decided to take over the conversation again. "It has been interesting to attend a meeting, I must say. I've been to two, actually. The first one alone but I soon realised it can be quite boring when you don't have someone next to you that you can share your views with."

Robert, who had listened with interest, now looked at Isobel. "How brave of you, Isobel. I think my political views are far too different from Tom's for me to attend a meeting with him. I am afraid we'd disagree too much."

Isobel gave him a smile. "Well, you wouldn't have wanted to go there anyway, Robert. It was a meeting of the Labour Party."

For a moment, no one was sure how Robert would react. But he just gave Isobel a chuckle. "You're quite right about that, it doesn't sound like a meeting I would have attended."

"But it's so wonderful for you to find interest in politics again, Tom!" Cora said, also deciding to join the conversation.

"With a good friend like Isobel by my side, it's not difficult, you know. She is very political and has strong beliefs and since we know each other well we can discuss our views, which is great." Tom explained.

"Oh isn't that nice!" Cora was oblivious to the looks that Mary and Violet were exchanging.

"Yes, quite nice." Mary said. Tom and Isobel gave her a stern look. Would Mary really risk Cora and Robert finding out? But she didn't continue to do anything.

Instead, Robert took over the conversation. "You know, Tom, as your father-in-law I do want to show my support. Obviously I don't agree with most of your political thoughts… but we do have a very nice library full of books about world politics."

"That's kind, Robert. Thank you." Tom didn't really know what to say. He appreciated the gesture but he also knew that he probably wouldn't find any books about politics he would agree with. As a socialist, opposed to the idea of the Crown's power over Britain, the library of a conservative Earl, who not only supported King George V but was an aristocrat himself, was not really his usual place to find books he would read.

Indeed, Tom had read a few books he found in the Downton library before, there were always some interesting ones. Perhaps he might find something. Then Tom's thoughts were interrupted-

"..but Papa, I doubt Tom will find anything to his liking." He heard Mary say.

Then, Violet intervened. "Oh I don't know. Tom, haven't you read books from our library before?"

"I have."

"Mm yes. There was a particular one… didn't you read a book about women of the world in politics?"

At that, Tom and Isobel exchanges looks. Tom had told Isobel about that book when they first talked about Violet's implications… Both of their minds traced back to the conversation about Catherine the Great of Russia and the subject of elder women with younger lovers… was Violet trying to talk about that subject? And how could they get out of it? Mary noticed something was going on, but didn't know what, so she gave Tom a questioning look.

Tom finally found an answer. "Yes, I did. It was about female political leaders during wartime. I read it shortly after I got here, given that Robert had invited me to read any book I liked if I had some waiting to do, as chauffeur." There was a pause. "So I found that particular book and read, after it had been recommended to me. Sybil was the one who told me about that book."

"Really?" The Dowager replied, not entirely convinced.

"Yes, really, Granny." Mary decided to help Tom out. She didn't know the significance of the book and why it made Tom and Isobel nervous, but she knew that Sybil had recommended it. "Tom was driving Sybil and me to a dress-fitting one day and the two of them started talking… eventually Sybil gave Tom some ideas for books he could read, given that she knew which were the most interesting ones in her eyes."

There was silence for a moment. A moment of remembrance. Everyone in the room had had a special relationship with Sybil.

"Is the book any good?" Robert finally broke the silence.

"Very." Tom responded with a smile. "It's quite interesting. And it shows that one should never underestimate women. They have much more power and intellect than some men might give them credit for. Generally, no matter what topic, women are frequently underestimated."

"I can only agree with that…" Isobel stated, which earned her an enthusiastic "me too" from Mary and Cora.

Robert laughed. "Well, having been married for almost 30 years now and having raised 3 girls, I can only agree as well. I would never underestimate them after everything I have learned."

So they all continued dinner on a more cheerful note, Robert, Cora and Violet all telling a few stories about Mary, Edith and Sybil in their childhood.

"Oh really," Mary finally said, "I'd much rather talk about interesting books rather than my childhood… "

That made Isobel think. "You know Mary, I actually remember Matthew telling me it was hard for him to get to know you in the beginning, because you always started talking about books when he wanted to ask you something personal."

Mary smiled. "That's true… I wasn't very content with someone knowing personal things about me. Obviously that didn't last very long, we soon talked about many things."

Again, there was a moment of silence, remembering Matthew.

"Oh but that actually reminds me of something." Mary finally continued. "Tom, Matthew and I once talked about a book that we thought you could be interested in – I never read it but Matthew did."

"What book is it?" Tom asked.

"It's called 'What's wrong with the world?' and was written by G.K. Chesterton if Iremember it correctly." She replied.

"Oh, I still have that book at home!" Isobel suddenly said. "I think it's in Matthew's study." She then looked at Tom. "I agree with Mary, it could be a book you might think is interesting."

"Well, then I should probably read it." Tom smiled.

"What is it about?" Robert asked.

"Mostly about his opposition of materialism, snobbery, and the adversary of simplicity and freedom." Isobel explained.

"Golly…" Cora didn't normally read books of such complex matters.

"Well", Isobel tried to explain it better, "in it, Chesterton analyses some ideals of our modern society and criticises the dilemma of humanity's political idealism… that idealism is described as being too obsessed with visions of the future." When she saw everybody staring at her, she was alarmed. "Have I said something wrong?"

"I think wrong is not the right word for it…" Cora replied, "I'm just afraid not all of us could follow you right now… at least I was out of my depth here."

"I just had a revelation." Mary stated. "I finally understand where Matthew got his intellect from. I do hope George will have some of that."

"That's not very kind to our side of the family, thank you." Violet raised her eyebrows at that comment, wondering if Mary implied that Isobel was much more intelligent than her.

"Why thank you, Mary, that's a kind thing to say!" Isobel said with a smile. Being complemented on her intellect was quite a wonderful thing.

"Well, it's true." Mary said. "And Granny, I never said our side of the family isn't smart but… Isobel reminded me so much of Matthew right. That is a certain kind of intelligence I can't describe, really. But for what it's worth, this openness to evolution, change, political and societal development and that creative and free-spirited mind… if that can be inherited I want it for my child."

Cora simply smiled, "I support that notion."

"Goodness, I didn't come here to be flattered but I must say this has been nice." Isobel said and laughed. The others laughed with her. "But to get back to what I was saying… in case you want to read the book, Tom, feel free to borrow it anytime. I hope my explanation of what it's about didn't confuse you too much."

Tom chuckled. "Not at all, it sounded very interesting. I might borrow it when I visit you again."

"Please do." Isobel responded.

While Cora and Robert had started a different conversation already, Mary and Violet gave each other knowing looks. Isobel and Tom had moved to a stage where frequent visits were so common, they didn't have to be planned in advance. Who knew what that could mean…

* * *

A while later, everyone had settled down in the drawing room. In the two chairs beside the warm fire that was lit, Violet was sitting down with Robert to discuss Rosamund's upcoming visit to Downton "…since I am having lunch with Lady Shackleton that day I might need to ask Tom to get her from the train station…". On the sofa, Cora and Tom were exchanging the latest fun games they found out Sybbie and liked to play and talked about how well both she and George were doing "…and it's so shocking how fast they grow up, quite unbelievable…". And somewhere a bit out of reach from the others, Mary and Isobel were getting drinks and talking about something completely different.

"I don't think I have heard what you think about this situation with Tom and me, Mary." Isobel noted, realising that she knew what Violet's thoughts were and what Tom had said about Mary, but the two of them never had a one-on-one talk about it before.

"But I assume Tom has told you everything I've said to him?" Mary teased.

"Well, he might have, but I want to hear from you."

"There's not much to say, really. I've had some time to think about it and came to the conclusion that all I want is for the two of you to be happy. And I can clearly see how at ease you are with each other."

"That's lovely to hear, thank you dear."

Mary gave Isobel a long and meaningful look. "Can I ask you something personal? I mean, really personal."

Isobel seemed to be a bit confused but was prepared. "Go on."

"How serious are the two of you? Has anything… really serious happened already?" Mary was a bit uneasy. She knew she couldn't ask Tom that question but she also had no idea how Isobel would react.

"You mean sex?" Isobel responded quietly, making sure nobody but Mary heard her.

Isobel's clear words surprised Mary. "Well, I suppose I do."

"Well, then, the answer is no." Isobel said. "That has not happened. And I'm not sure it will, if I can be honest."

"Of course you can be honest, Isobel." Mary wanted to know as much as she could, partly because she was very nosey and partly because she wanted to see if she could provide some help.

"You know I have been thinking lately. About what I want. For myself as well as for my relationship with Tom." Isobel paused. "But I'm not sure how much further we can go."

"In what way?"

"How do I best describe that without coming across as too honest or vulgar?" Isobel asked but decided to just say what she thought. "If we were living in more modern times, I don't believe I would think twice whether I wanted something more intimate. But given the time we are living in – and also the fact that I am starting to be bothered by my age – I am not sure if anything intimate can happen."

"Isobel… anything can happen if you want it to." Mary was surprised how easy it was for her to talk about this topic with Isobel. _I guess I never noticed, _Mary thought, _but with Isobel I really feel at ease and like I can say anything without it feeling wrong or inappropriate._

"Oh honestly Mary. I don't know what I want. I suppose a part of me just wants to feel appreciated and loved and…"

"…have fun?" Mary finished.

"I suppose." Isobel said.

Mary tried to help Isobel feel more at ease. "Let me tell you about something. Just keep it to yourself and don't say a word." Isobel gave Mary her word so Mary continued. "I recently had an intimate encounter with Tony Gillingham." Isobel looked at Mary in shock. "I know I did so while being unmarried and I know that it might be to soon for me to move on…"

"I am not judging, Mary. Please continue."

"I did it fully aware of the consequences and knowing what it meant for me and Tony. And the truth is: It won't happen again and I won't marry him. But the opportunity was there for us to figure out what it was that we wanted – or didn't want. Nobody knew about it, because it was between Tony and me. What I am saying is, Isobel: If Tom and you make a decision, nobody has to be involved in that decision but you two. And you know Tom, he will fully respect any of your decisions and wishes. And then you can always decide what you want to happen next."

Isobel gave that some thought. She wanted to make sure the question she wanted to ask Mary was clear and not too direct or painful and only asked out of pure interest.  
"Mary… I would really like to know – I feel like a little child asking this – but when did you know you were ready to move on? When did you feel like it was the right time to be with another man?"

Mary had not expected that. She had only been a widow for less than a year, while Isobel had been a widow for more than 20. She didn't think that was an issue for her.

"Isobel, are you uncertain whether it would be alright for you to be with someone who is not you husband? Because if you ask me, it is alright. If you want it. Nobody can make you do anything you don't want to do, but if you're thinking about it and feel like it's something you want, than it cannot be wrong."

Isobel smiled. Mary's words were quite reassuring. Knowing that she could trust Mary she said, "I know you won't repeat any of this to anyone, least of all Tom, so I suppose I can say this: A part of me is scared to want more. Naturally, the only man I was ever with was my husband and it fills me with a lot of uncertainty and shyness to consider entering this world again. And I'm not as young as I was…"

"I wouldn't worry about any of that." Mary took Isobel's hand. "I could give you a speech on how wonderful you are – but I am not one for overly emotional talks and neither are you. I am honest and you always want to know the facts, straight to the point. So here is what I think: Tom knows about your history, he knows about your marriage and for how long you have been a widow. And he clearly is interested in you, knowing your age, thinking you are beautiful, appreciating that you are intelligent, laughing at your jokes. If I were you, I wouldn't spend so much time worrying!"

"Which is easier said than done!" Isobel laughed.

Mary gave Isobel a reassuring look. "I know. But be honest with yourself. And talk openly with Tom. And don't let anyone else get in your way. And most importantly: Ignore Granny's constant comments – she is just jealous!"

And then they joined the other's again. Mary was quite proud of herself to have been helpful and Isobel had something she would now have to think about. Quite a lot.

* * *

Author's Note 1: This has been quite an interesting Chapter to write, especially the scene between Mary and Isobel - I hope you like it.

Author's Note 2: I'm sorry if I got too much into detail about the book "What is wrong with the world?" but like with this ongoing thing about Catherine the Great, I am a sucker for historic facts and details and wanted everything to be more authentic by including an actual book that Isobel could have been talking about. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I liked writing it!

Author's Note 3: Is it just me or does anyone else feel like, at least at some point, Cora probably actually felt out of her depth with Isobel? I guess back in that time women who were interested in and knew a lot about politics and medicine were not at your typical everyday dinnertable. I think Isobel and Sybil would deserve a story of their own, all about what it's like to be a nurse and fight for women's rights!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After having visited George at the Abbey, Isobel was walking back into the village. Her walks along the estate always gave her some time to clear her head. Especially after her conversation with Mary the previous night, Isobel had a lot to think about. They had a long conversation about Isobel trying to figure out what she wanted to happen with Tom. And she just didn't know. What did she want? _I'm perfectly happy now, _Isobel thought, _but I don't think it can stay like that._

Isobel knew that there were two – maybe three – possibilities of what might happen: She could either end the developing relationship with Tom, before anything more serious happened or Tom expected things Isobel wasn't ready to give, or Isobel went on to see what her relationship with Tom might bring and what it could lead to – but it still wouldn't last forever. The third and only theoretical option, given that Isobel knew it was never going to happen that way, was that they got together more intimately and stayed together. But Isobel didn't want to spend the rest of her life with someone much younger and more importantly, she didn't want to keep Tom from having the life he was leading as a young father and agent of Downton Abbey.

_Maybe I'm just overthinking everything too much._

Isobel's mind went on pondering this topic.

_But I suppose… at least a part of me would love to be with Tom. Do I want to miss out on an opportunity for – what did Mary call it? Ah yes, fun. Well, I like to think I'm not to old for that – but with someone who is younger? I'm sure I wouldn't be able to meet Tom's standards…_

And in that moment, Isobel's thoughts were interrupted by somebody coming up to her with the words "what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Isobel looked up to see the face of the person she had just been thinking about. "Hello Tom! It's lovely to see you too." She hadn't seen him walking up from the other direction.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked. "Are you leaving again? Enjoying the sun on your way home?"

"I am." Isobel was surprised Tom didn't even ask what she was doing at the Abbey and where she was going and why she preferred walking to driving – he just knew. "Are you walking back to the Abbey from one of the tenant farms?"

"As a matter of fact I am." He looked down to the road he had just walked up. "I'm happy to walk down to the village with you. I was going to go there later anyway…"

"I don't want to keep you from your work." Isobel responded.

"Oh, I'm actually done for the day. I was just craving a walk around the village." Tom explained. "And even if I still had work to do, I'd prefer your company over estate plans and supply lists."

"That's kind of you to say."

So they started walking. Tom decided to change the subject, given that there was something he noticed about Isobel. "What were you thinking about before I interrupted your thoughts?"

"I was thinking about you, actually." Isobel said, knowing there was no need to talk herself out of it. She could always be honest with Tom.

"Oh really?" Tom replied. "Only good things, I hope."

"It couldn't be bad, trust me."

Tom chuckled. "So… will you let me in on your thoughts?"

"I was mostly thinking about you because of a conversation I had with Mary yesterday."

"That can't be good…"

"Oh on the contrary!" Isobel declared. "You see, I asked Mary if she had any thoughts she'd like to share, on you and me, that is. And it was a nice change of things to talk to her, compared to Violet."

"I can imagine." Tom responded. "I assume Mary had a lot to share? Given that she is very opinionated."

Isobel laughed. "Well you're right, she is rather. But to be fair, I was the one who asked her what she thought. Among other questions I had for her."

"You don't strike me as someone who would question her daughter-in-law." Tom suggested and pinched Isobel's arm teasingly, albeit very gently.

"How do I put this…" Isobel started. "I suppose Mary and I shared our views on certain things – or well, to be honest, we talked about relationships. And expectations that come with those."

Now Tom was all ears. Did Isobel feel like she needed some advise on relationships? Was she wondering whether he had any expectations? Was she feeling uneasy because of that?

Isobel, who seemed to notice Tom's sudden look of confusion, said: "Oh, you look worried. Please don't be. I guess all I wanted from Mary was some information on, well, you know, what dating is like, um, in the time we live in. Given that I haven't done, well, that, since I was a young woman. Which was a long time ago."

Tom had to laugh. "You know, it's really sweet when you talk about something that is clearly out of your comfort-zone. I've never seen you stutter like that before!"

"Oh thanks very much!" Isobel said laughingly, slightly pushing Tom away from her and rolling her eyes at him. "I come from a time where love and sex weren't typical conversation topics. I still have to get used to the fact I can be open about it. Only with some people, of course."

"You make it sound as if you were an old woman, nervous at the tiniest mentioning of a topic that had anything to do with sex… and I know you're not like that." Tom tried to help Isobel feel less awkward. "Besides, you can always ask me anything that might make you feel at unease, you do know that, right?"

"I do, thank you." Isobel replied and stopped walking. Tom also stopped and waited for Isobel to continue. "How have I deserved you?" she asked him, putting her hand on his chest. "You are such a kind man… and way too young for me, I feel like I am trying to steal you away from someone more suitable!"

Tom laughed and put his hands around Isobel's waist. "You are not stealing me away from anything or anyone." He looked around to make sure nobody was around and came closer to her. "And besides, I've told you before that I think suitability based on factors like age is nothing more than the construct of an unjust and not at all modern society." They got closer.

"You know", Isobel whispered, given that she was so close to Tom there was no need to talk loudly, "I do find it quite attractive in a man when he can eloquently formulate his thoughts on our society, while also making me feel less awkward about my age." There lips were almost touching. "It's an admirable quality." Isobel finished and kissed Tom.

For a while they were simply standing there, kissing. Lost in their own world, with no one around to see what was happening. Just the two of them in a gentle embrace.

Then, their lips parted again, they let go of one another and kept on walking, the village getting closer and closer.

* * *

Not long after that, Tom and Isobel arrived at Crawley House and went inside. They went into the kitchen, where Isobel put on a kettle to make some tea.

"You might want to telephone Cora." Isobel suggested. "To let her know you invited me for dinner. I'd hate to just show up unannounced. And it'll give Robert room to breathe, knowing he won't leave her alone with you." She teased Tom with those words and it made him laugh.

"I don't know what Robert would find more unnerving." Tom responded. "Cora alone with me and my socialist beliefs and long monologues about Ireland, or Cora alone with the two of us, putting our liberal thinking on her, telling her how we support the labour party and encourage the suffragette movement." He said all that in a spooky, mysterious voice, as though he was declaring Robert's worst nightmare.

Isobel had a hard time to stop laughing. "You are making it sound as though we are terrible people!"

"Which of course we are not." Tom agreed, back in his normal voice. "I better go and call Cora then."

While Tom was in the hallway calling Cora at the Abbey to confirm he would be bringing Isobel to dinner, the latter was preparing the tea, thinking intensely about what she and Mary had talked about and having a discussion with herself in her mind, about what she wanted to come of this ever-evolving relationship with Tom. At some point, she knew, the topic would have to be raised between the two of them – that is if Isobel would make up her mind to explore things further. Isobel knew that, if she wanted more to happen, she would want to clear the parameters of that specific aspect in her relationship with Tom first.

After Tom came back and the two of them drank their tea – discussing the current situation of Lloyd George handling the problems in the labour party and Emmeline Pankhurst's latest speech at a suffragette meeting they both read about in the papers – Isobel looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Goodness, I think it's almost time for me to change!" Isobel realised. "Oh, and you didn't take your car, so if we decide to walk up to the Abbey I better go upstairs now."

"I don't want to hurry you! We can always call a car." Tom suggested.

"I know, but I would actually prefer a walk – what do you think?"

"That sounds good to me." Tom remembered something: "But before I forget – I mean – I don't want to push in – it's just –"

"Well, what is it?" Isobel had to laugh. "Now you are the one stuttering!"

"Because it is a strange thing for me to say…" Tom explained. "What I want to say is – I better just get out with it – Cora has a phase right now, you see."

Isobel was confused. "What kind of phase?" and how was it relevant?

"Um… A while ago, Mary and I noticed that Cora has these sudden phases where, even if there's no dinner guests at all, she will wear one of her nicest dresses combined with some beautiful, handmade jewellery."

Isobel had a hard time trying to suppress a laugh. In her eyes, Cora always dressed nicer than the rest of the family – maybe with the exception of Mary – and she hadn't noticed anything different about her. "Did Mary and you come behind a possible reason for that?"

"At first we thought it had something to do with Robert. A sort of non-verbal way of flirting, you know, looking incredible all evening and so on."

"Doesn't she always look marvellous?" Isobel asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Trust me, now that you know, you will notice a difference."

"I'll take a closer look tonight." Isobel promised. "So what you are trying to tell me is that I better find one of my best dresses to put on, make a bit of an effort with my hair and makeup and search for some old and beautiful family jewels."

"More or less, yes." Tom seemed nervous. "I am sorry, Isobel, in no way did I want to intrude in your privacy like that, I would never tell anyone what to wear and you know I always think you look wonderful…"

"Please don't apologise, it's a nice gesture." As she walked past Tom to go to the stairs, she gave him a gentle kiss in the cheek. When she was halfway up the stairs, she remembered something. "You might want to walk up the stairs with me."

Tom gave her a half-puzzled, half-smiling look. "That sounds rather risqué if you ask me."

"I don't mean into my room, you know." Isobel had to laugh. "But I realised that we talked about that book written by G.K. Chesterton, if you remember. It's upstairs in Matthew's study."

So they walked up the stairs and into Matthew's room. Within two minutes, Isobel found the book "What's wrong with the world?" and handed it to Tom.

"It might take me some time to get ready, so if you want you can start the book to find out whether you'd like to read it. If not, feel free to walk around the study. Maybe there are other books that could interest you as well."

And with that, she went into the next room, closed the door, and started looking for something nice to wear.

END OF CHAPTER 11

* * *

*Author's Note: I don't think the Dowager would approve of Isobel getting dressed while Tom was only one room away! But she's not here to intrude. Now I have to think about what Cora, Isobel and Tom might talk about over dinner...

Also, thanks for the continued support!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After Isobel was done putting on her makeup and jewels and had her hair up – all a bit nicer than usual, given Cora's apparent phase – she started to put on her dress. It was quite a nice gown that Matthew had gotten her a few years ago. It was navy blue and beaded with short sleeves, which worked out well with the black evening gloves she had chosen to wear with it. On her gown, hardly noticeable, was an embraided pattern in golden colours that reminded of little moons and stars when one looked closely. It had been a wonderful gift from Matthew, which Isobel hadn't worn it in a long time, but as she put it on she noticed with a smile that it still fit her. She stepped in front of the mirror to make sure it went well with everything else she had put on and moved on to close it. Then she noticed a possible reason why she didn't wear it often. Isobel had some difficulty closing the backside of the gown, which had obviously been easier when she still had a maid. So now, Isobel was contemplating the two possible next steps. One, she would go and find another dress, or two, she would ask Tom to help her close it. Obviously, the latter idea was anything but appropriate… but she wanted to wear that dress and knew she could count on Tom to know that help was needed. And if one thought about it, it wasn't all that inappropriate, Isobel told herself. It's not like anyone would be there to notice.

Isobel coughed and cleared her voice. "Tom? Could you by any chance do me a small favour?"

Tom, who had sat down in Matthew's study with a book he found about the work an agent had to do when taking care of a grand estate (which Matthew had obviously gotten to be able to hold a conversation about the estate with Robert and seemed like an interesting book to Tom), looked up. He realised that Isobel called from her bedroom. He wasn't sure if he should get up and go there, not wanting to intrude. The least thing he wanted to do was overstep boundaries. _Well, if she is asking for my help she seems to know what she is doing, _he told himself, _it's not like the Dowager is here to tell me otherwise._

So Tom got up, walked over to Isobel's room and knocked on the half-opened door.

"How can I help?"

Isobel opened the door slowly. Tom had to smile, she really outdid herself. He knew she always looked great, but tonight she seemed… different, somehow. It was a different kind of beautiful. Tom knew Isobel was a good-looking woman for her age and had a lovely sense for fashion and makeup in a way that enhanced her natural beauty as well as her modern beliefs. So if Isobel always looked good, Tom thought, there had to be another reason why she looked different. Maybe, he thought, it was clearly visible that Isobel felt more confident about herself, because she was smiling not only with her mouth but also her eyes, which was very rare since Matthew's death.

"You see, I really want to wear this dress", Isobel explained, "but I haven't worn it in a few years and only just realised I can't close it myself." She looked at Tom, wondering whether she was overstepping a line. "So I need help closing it…"

"Of course, I can help you." Tom replied. „Could you turn around?"

So very slowly, Isobel turned around. She had closed up the dress as far as she could, but it was still open down to her waist. As she turned around, Tom slowly and gently moved his hands up to Isobel's waist. In that moment she felt relieved that she hadn't stopped wearing corsets like most of the younger women, but was still wearing one.

That same corset she was wearing caught Tom's attention as he was slowing taking the zip of Isobel's dress in his hand to gently close up her gown. Her corset, Tom noticed, didn't have laces on the back, which obviously made it easier to put on. He knew that with the end of the War came an end of the tight, laced, corsets that he imagined must be torture for all women. But while being married to Sybil, Tom learned a lot about different types of corsets. Sybil soon abandoned the waist-slimming and highly uncomfortable corsets for newer, smoother, more comfortable ones.

Isobel was wearing an embroided corset that was zipped up on the side, in a nice colour-pattern of cream and turquoise. As soon as the gown was closed up to the upper back, Tom put his free hand on Isobel's lower back, very gently. And with his one hand on her back he used the other hand to finish closing the gown. That movement, closing up a dress with the other hand supportingly on the lower back, happened to, for a second, seem to come out of nowhere. The next second, Tom realised that it was how he closed and opened Sybil's dresses. Sybil never necessarily needed help, but it always gave them a quiet and contemplative moment together, without words, but being close to each others. Then, Tom brought his thoughts back to the present, to where he was now and who he was with.

As he finished, he squeezed Isobel's arms lightly with his hands and said "alright, you are good to go." Isobel gave Tom's hand a squeeze and said "Thank you." While he moved forward to give her light kiss on the cheek. "Do you ever get tired of it?" Tom asked.

Isobel turned around. "Tired of what?"

"Wearing corsets."

"Oh. I don't, really. I suppose I just don't remember not wearing them, they have just always been in my life."

"I guess I just cannot imagine wearing one because men don't have to. And neither do women of course, but somehow society tells us they have to… I assume it is painful at times, that is why I asked. Sybil complained about them constantly."

Isobel laughed. "Well, Sybil was also opposed to the idea of having to wear dresses and skirts all the time. But I get where you are coming from with this question. I'd say it is different now, compared to before the War. They are not as tight anymore, you see. I hear that some young women – oh what are they called? Flappers, I think – don't wear corsets at all anymore. Good for them! But I often feel I cannot break with them, I'm way too used to wearing them during the day. And they really aren't as uncomfortable anymore. At least not the ones I wear."

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to be in pain." Tom replied, having listened to Isobel with great interest.

"I'm not." Isobel said with a smile.

They smiled at each other, simply standing there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Then, Isobel started moving towards the stairs and Tom followed so they could get ready to leave. For a moment Isobel wondered what might have happened if the hadn't had to leave to meet Cora for dinner. She knew how secure and content she felt in Tom's arms and figured it might have lead somewhere that included more than kissing, if she hadn't ended their moment by walking down the stairs…

* * *

As Isobel and Tom walked up to the Abbey, the came across Anna and Mr. Bates, who apparently had the evening off. Robert had travelled to London with Thomas, because Mr. Bates had asked if he could stay at Downton with his wife, and Anna didn't have to dress Mary in the mornings and evenings because she had gone to Manchester saying that she didn't need a maid. So there they were, the married couple, telling Isobel and Tom that they were going to the pub in the village for dinner. The four of them exchanged some small-talk, which Anna and Bates appreciated very much. When their ways parted again, Anna's eyes followed the other two who were walking to the Abbey for a moment, before she looked at her husband and said: "Well, that was interesting, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?", Mr. Bates inquired.

"Mrs. Crawley and Mr. Branson." She explained.

"Well, I think it is nice that they would stop and talk to us. They are, after all, the nicest and least snobbish member of the Crawley family."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I will forget that you said that!"

"I was only saying that it doesn't surprise me all that much. They are lovely people, always interested in the Downton staff."

"That is actually not what I was talking about… The two of them are obviously going to dinner… but why where they together?" Just like Mary, Anna had started to take much more notice of what Isobel and Tom were doing, wondering if what Mrs. Hughes had overheard had ever lead to anything between the two of them…

"Well, maybe Mr. Branson was in the village anyway and decided to pick up Mrs. Crawley so they could walk up to the Abbey together… it's quite nice of him."

Again, Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh really! Men! You notice nothing!" she exclaimed. "I was thinking more about them spending so much time together, just the two of them…"

Mr. Bates thought about that for a moment. "They have obviously become friends over the years, I find it very lovely, if you ask me."

So Anna decided to drop the topic, knowing that she wouldn't get to the core of this with her husband. As soon as Lady Mary was back, she knew she would have to ask her whether something had happened that Anna still didn't know.

* * *

At the same time, Isobel was talking to Tom in a slightly nervous manner, about what she had just noticed with Anna and Bates.

Tom didn't see what Isobel was implying. "What do you mean by 'Anna gave us a look'?"

Like Anna, Isobel was wondering how it was possible that men noticed nothing. "Did you not see it?" She asked in disbelief. "I am pretty sure there was a knowing look in her eyes… do you think it's possible that Mary talked to her about us? Or – oh I forgot about that – what if Mrs. Hughes said something?"

"I don't think they said anything to her, Isobel" Tom reassured her. "And if either of them did, it's not as if Anna would say or do anything, don't worry."

"Maybe I'm overthinking it too much." Isobel responded, overthinking it yet again.

Tom took Isobel's hand while they were walking and said, "I think you and I have done more than enough worrying for one lifetime, so how about we just… enjoy the moment and don't worry about what Anna might or might not know."

"Quite right." Isobel agreed, and moved closer to Tom.

They then continued to walk up to the Abbey hand in hand, in silence, simply enjoying each other's company and the little moment of peace and quiet they had, both of them looking forward to a lovely dinner with Cora. Then, Isobel's mind swayed further down the road. She knew Tom would offer to bring her home after dinner, which she would accept happily. Isobel also knew, though, that she would have to ask Tom for help again, in order to manage to take off her gown.

And who knew where that could lead…

END OF CHAPTER 12

* * *

*Author's Note: A chapter that's a little shorter I know. But bear with me. We are getting closer and closer... also, sorry for the delayed update. Thank you all for the continued support and for still reading. As always, reviews are welcome!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After Tom and Isobel arrived at the Abbey and knocked on the door, they were invited in by Mrs. Hughes. "Good evening, Mrs. Crawley, Mr. Branson."

"Oh hello, Mrs. Hughes!" Isobel said with a smile.

Given that both of them looked a bit confused, Mrs. Hughes explained, "I do apologise, I know it should have been Mr. Carson who opens the door, but he came down with a fever, so I was asked to step in."

"Please don't worry about it, Mrs. Hughes." Tom reassured the housekeeper, while she was helping Isobel take of her coat. Tom continued: "I do hope Mr. Carson will get better soon."

She nodded and started to walk back to the door that led to the downstairs quarters of the Abbey, but turned around quickly. "Mrs. Crawley, may I be so blunt and say that you look quite beautiful tonight?"

Isobel looked from Mrs. Hughes to Tom and back, not knowing what to say.

Mrs. Hughes feared she crossed a line. She knew that she wouldn't have said that to anyone else – maybe her Ladyship – and hoped she hadn't made a mistake.

Then, Isobel found the right words, after initially being speechless. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. That means a lot."

After giving them another smile, Mrs. Hughes went downstairs, glad that Mrs. Crawley didn't take any offense at that comment. Even though it was a compliment, you never knew whether one could say those things to the Crawley's. As soon as the housekeeper was gone, Isobel started to blush, looked at Tom and said, "Well, that was very kind!"

"I can only agree with her." Tom responded matter-of-factly. "You do look very beautiful."

"Oh thank you, I'm glad to hear that, it makes me feel very confident.", a blushing Isobel said, noticing how awkward she feels when she is being complemented on her appearance – people usually made remarks on her intellect and she would regularly get nice compliments, like a while ago at dinner with the Crawley family. Especially when she was married, people refrained from complementing her looks, given that it wouldn't have been proper. And then, Isobel felt she was not young enough for compliments of that sort anymore. It was a nice change of things, because it made her feel like she was young again. Of course she knew she wasn't that young girl anymore, but it was nice to feel like that for a moment, or at least being reminded of that time.

As Isobel went on to squeeze Tom's hand as a gesture of saying thank you, Cora came into the Great Hall.

"Oh hello, Isobel, I'm so happy you could join Tom and me for dinner tonight!" she came over to give Isobel a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Tom and said, "and hello to you, Tom!", also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They greeted Cora and Tom excused himself, saying he quickly had to go upstairs to change into his dinner suit.

"Oh, please don't bother, it's just us!" Cora suggested, while Tom and Isobel had a hard time not laughing at that – Cora was looking very glamorous, obviously still in the midst of her phase that Tom had described earlier. It made Isobel feel relieved that Tom had given her the advice earlier.

"To be quite honest, I would feel slightly underdressed", Tom explained, "wearing the same clothes I wore when I went to the farms today. Especially when I am dining with two such wonderful looking ladies!" he said with a smile, which earned him big smiles and thank you's from Cora and Isobel.

And with that, Tom went upstairs to get changed, while Cora and Isobel walked into the drawing room, complimenting each other on their beautiful gowns and make-up. Isobel found it quite funny, it was something she and Cora never did, but now they were alone they felt comfortable to engage in that type of conversation.

"You know, Isobel, I think I have seen you in that dress before, but that must have been years ago!" Cora said.

"I only just found it again a little while ago and for a while I didn't want to try it on because I feared it might not fit me as it used to." Isobel explained, and then continued with a smile, "but then I realised it still does, so I decided to wear it, you know, to celebrate that fact."

Cora laughed empathetically, it was so wonderful to talk so openly, which – Cora had realised many years ago – was usually a very difficult thing to do with English women. But in Isobel, Cora had found someone more open-minded then most of the other women in her family and social circles.

"I certainly understand why you would want to wear the gown, it's absolutely stunning! I do hope you'll wear it more often again!"

"Oh, I'm not sure I will."

"Why is that?"

"It's rather difficult to put on without any help." Right after saying that, Isobel regretted it – now Cora would ask how she managed to put on the gown…

Cora, who did look a bit surprised, then asked "So how were you able to manage?" She suddenly thought about Tom. "Did you have any help?"

"Oh no, I just tried to do my best." Isobel said matter-of-factly, surprised how easy it seemed to make that up. "I suppose I was simply… motivated by the fact that I really wanted to wear it! Though it did take me a while until I was done getting ready."

"Golly, I do admire you for managing without a lady's maid! I would be lost without Baxter. Well, I would have Robert, but sometimes I'm not sure how much he can help."

Isobel noticed that Cora seemed to drift away from their conversation, which was quite a relief for her, given that Isobel was a bit scared that Cora might have a few more questions.

The next moment, Mrs. Hughes came into the room and announced: "Dinner is read, your Ladyship, the footmen are already there."

"How marvellous!" Cora replied, before Mrs. Hughes left the room. Isobel did find it quite amusing how cheerful Cora was.

The next moment, Tom came into the room and was standing right where the housekeeper had stood just a minute ago. "I am assuming Mrs. Hughes announced dinner just then?"

"She did, let's go through." Cora said, noticing that Isobel gave Tom some sort of look. Which sort – that was hard to say. Then she realised that Tom was giving Isobel a similar look, which made it even more difficult to sort it all out.

Without giving it another thought, Cora started walking into the great hall, followed by Tom and Isobel. What Cora wasn't seeing, though, was Isobel slightly brushing her hand against Tom's hand as she walked past him, which Tom responded to with a warm smile – a few seconds of non-verbal communication, making it clear that what was happening between them was way past "only friendship".

* * *

After dinner, the three of them went into the drawing room again.

Cora was the last one to enter the drawing room and as she did so, she turned around to face Mrs. Hughes. "Mrs. Hughes, I am sure you have a lot of work you need to get on with, so please feel free to go and continue with that."

"That is very kind, thank you m'lady." Mrs. Hughes responded with a smile.

"Oh, and do take the footmen with you, I'm sure they will enjoy their free time. Since it is only Mr. Branson, Mrs. Crawley and me, we'd prefer being alone and we are capable of getting our drinks without help." Cora wanted to use the chance she had to be alone with Isobel and Tom, without members of staff being there.

As soon as they were alone, Tom had already finished making drinks for everyone, given that they all decided to drink the same thing – red wine. When they sat down, the three of them started telling each other stories about Sybbie and George.

After a while and a few glasses of wine, Cora decided to change the subject. "Now, there is something that I have to ask you two."

Isobel and Tom looked at each other – they weren't used to Cora being so straight-forward. Maybe now that Robert and the rest of the family were away, Cora showed her American side, knowing that Tom and Isobel would be the least shocked by that.

And they weren't shocked by that – they simply didn't see it coming. Especially since the two of them feared that the question would be about their relationship. _Have we been too obvious?_ Both Tom and Isobel thought. _Or did anyone say anything to Cora?_

"What about?" Tom asked as casually as he could, given that the look in Isobel's eyes told him she was unable to do that.

"Well… I noticed something." Cora explained, while Isobel and Tom were at the edge of their seats.

"You see," Cora continued, "it's about Mary and Mama."

"Oh?" Tom replied, trying to hide his relief, same as Isobel next to him, who looked from Tom to Cora and asked "What about them?"

So Cora started elaborating, with Isobel and Tom listening closely. "It seems that every time I see them together, they are in a deep discussion, while making sure that no one can hear what they are talking about. At first, I didn't give it much thought, you know? But at some point it became very obvious they were disagreeing frequently and seemingly trying to persuade each other about something… but I don't know what. And I assumed that, since you, Isobel, are very close with Mama, and you, Tom, are very close with Mary… well I assumed you two might know what all that might be about."

After taking a moment to think about an answer, Isobel inquired, "Do you have any idea what it could be about? Any thoughts at all?"

Cora gave that some thought. "I thought, for a while, it might have something to do with Tony Gillingham because he and Mary had gotten quite close. But I asked Mary about him and she told me he would probably not visit as often anymore because they had some sort of falling out. So then I became worried that it might be about Mama and that she might be unwell. That maybe, she had confided in Mary, who now wanted to tell us about it but Mama wouldn't let her…"

And then Cora went on to explain how concerned she was and that she needed some answers to her questions. Both Tom and Isobel realised that they couldn't keep Cora in the dark, given that she was so worried. While it wasn't Tom and Isobel's plan or wish to tell anyone what was going on in their relationship, they were far too empathetic and simply didn't want to lie.

So Tom gave Isobel a nod, signalising that it was alright if she decided to break the silence. "Cora… let me put you out of your misery right away. Violet is quite well, there is nothing to worry about."

"And Mary is fine as well", Tom added, "she and Tony Gillingham have decided to see less of each other, given that they didn't feel the same way about each other. So Mary let Tony go, hoping he will find someone who can return his feelings."

Cora nodded. "Thank you. I'm glad I can stop worrying." But then she started thinking some more about it. "Oh, is it about Edith? Or Rosamund?"

"I don't think it is." Isobel stated.

Cora got suspicious. "Do you know what it is about, then?"

"I believe so… yes."

"And?" Cora was waiting for some clarification, because she was very curious.

Tom looked at Isobel and stroked her arm reassuringly, albeit hiding it from Cora, with success. Then he took over the explanation. "I guess it's both Isobel's and my assumption that Mary and Violet were – and quite frankly probably still are – talking about us."

"Who in particular do you mean by 'us'?" Cora didn't know what was going on exactly.

"Me and…" Tom looked to his right. "and Isobel."

"Oh. Why is that?"

Tom and Isobel were fascinated that Cora really hadn't noticed anything.

"Well, Tom and I have been spending more time together." Isobel explained.

"Yes, I know. It's quite lovely. I'm so glad the two of you have found such a good friend in each other." Cora said happily.

"So are we.", Tom agreed.

"But you see, it's more than just friendship." Isobel started to feel a bit awkward.

"What do you mean?" Cora was a bit surprised to hear that. She didn't know how to interpret that answer, but she knew she had to ask more questions in order to find out.

So Isobel tried to find the right words. "Tom and I, we, umm, we started to grow closer, you know, because we were spending quite a – a lot of time together." Every now and then while she was talking, Isobel shot Tom looks because she noticed how he smiled every time she stuttered. He really enjoyed seeing her trying to find words and she knew he would tease her about it later.

But nonetheless Isobel decided to try explaining everything to Cora.

"How should I put it?... At some point, a little while ago, Tom and I started talking about the terms of our friendship. And we soon found ourselves in a situation where we figured there is potential for us to be more than friends." Isobel said. "Romantically I mean." she added.

For a moment, Cora simply sat in her chair and took a sip of wine while thinking about what Isobel had just said. She wasn't sure what to respond. _At least, _Cora thought to herself, _now I understand the looks the two of them gave each other earlier. Well, I didn't consider the option that these looks were of a romantic nature._

So Isobel kept talking. "To answer your original question, I believe that is what you often see Mary and Violet talking about. They both know about it – they are the only ones who do. And while Mary has made up her mind to support us, Violet is unsure what to make of it all. I assume that is what they are disagreeing about."

"Is there anything you would like to say, Cora?" Tom inquired, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to that.

"Golly, I… I suppose I didn't expect that." Cora said with a laugh. "I am not discouraging it in any way – but tell me: what are the… parameters of your relationship? You say it's not merely friendship."

Tom and Isobel shook their heads in unison.

"How did it come to that?" Cora wanted to know. "That development, I mean."

Isobel and Tom looked at each other – how did it come to that? It seemed like things had progressed so quickly, they had to think very hard about the beginning.

"It all started with Violet, I think." Isobel asked Tom, rather than answering Cora's question.

"You're right, it did." Tom started to remember. "She thought I was showing inappropriate interest in you – which I wasn't."

"But then we started talking about it, after Violet had shared her thoughts with me, and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I figured I should simply tell Tom." Isobel continued.

Then Tom continued telling the story. "And as we started talking, we realised that we really enjoy spending time with each other and that it wasn't a bad idea to find out if there was potential for more…"

"And you found out there was potential." Cora finished, looking at the pair she was sitting across from. "You know, now that I'm watching you look at each other, I wonder why I didn't notice anything. These looks are so… loving."

Tom stroked Isobel's arm at that, while Isobel chuckled at Cora's words. "Honestly, every time Violet and I joined you for dinner in the past few weeks, she made some sort of comment about it, I was so scared that you would find out!"

"But now you told me anyway!" Cora said, also laughing.

"It seemed smarter to tell you, given that you were worrying unnecessarily about Mary and Violet. I wouldn't want to keep my secret for the sake of your worries."

"Neither would I." Tom agreed.

"Thank you for that." Cora said kindly. "But why didn't you just tell me?"

Tom decided to reply to that. "I honestly didn't think that was an option. What should I have said, as your son-in-law? That I was getting romantically involved with the mother-in-law of my sister-in-law?"

"Golly, that's quite a few 'in-laws'." Cora laughed. "But I understand what you mean. Nevertheless I must say, there is nothing the two of you have to be afraid of. In case you were worried I might disapprove."

Isobel was surprised. "Have you made up your mind about what to think already?"

Cora seemed very confident. "Of course. I don't need to think about it twice – I want the two of you to be happy. You have both suffered such great losses in your life. What one needs in a situation like that is love and family. You obviously have the family's love – but why not more? If you are happy in each other's company and seem to want more than friendship, I can only support it. Others might think differently, maybe it's the American in me that approves – but I don't actually think you need anyone's approval."

While Isobel was speechless after what she just heard, Tom was smiling at his wonderful mother-in-law. "Well, then it must have been the American in Mary who approved, because her words were very similar to yours. And I must thank you for them – you're very kind."

"I can only agree with that." Isobel said, after she regained the power over her words.

And then they continued talking about this and that. For a moment, Isobel wasn't sure if she should kindly ask Cora not to share the information about herself and Tom with Robert, but she realised that Cora probably didn't even consider telling him. Cora seemed to have noticed that Isobel and Tom told her about their relationship in confidence – and why should she mess with that? Especially since she knew Robert's reaction would be quite different.

Their evening ended after a long conversation about the family's upcoming trip to London.

When Cora rang for Mrs. Hughes, Tom explained that he would be bringing Isobel home, given that the chauffeur was not working, because no guests had been expected. Then Cora went back to her chair and drank some more wine, while Isobel walked over to Tom to thank him for talking her home.

"I really appreciate that, thank you." She said, taking one of his hands, while Tom's other hand was stroking Isobel's arm.

The next moment, Mrs. Hughes came inside, glancing over at Isobel and Tom, trying not to smile at how happy they looked. Her eyes went to Cora. "Your Ladyship rang for me?"

Cora, who had been very focused on her wine, turned around. "Yes, Mrs. Hughes. I wanted to tell that I will go upstairs, now that Mrs. Crawley is going home."

"Alright, m'lady.", the housekeeper answered. "Should I ask Mr. Taylor to bring the car around?"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary – Mr. Branson will be taking Mrs. Crawley home." Cora explained.

So Isobel made her way into the Great Hall, followed by Tom. As Mrs. Hughes wanted to go into the Great Hall too, Cora held her back, thinking that Isobel might prefer Tom helping her into her coat.

"Mrs. Hughes, I wanted to thank you for taking over tonight. I do hope you weren't kept away from your other duties."

"I'm ever so sorry, your Ladyship. I know that Mr. Barrow should have stepped in, but he is visiting his family at the moment. And I wasn't sure if I could trust the footmen." Mrs. Hughes explained, hoping that the Countess would understand.

And of course, Cora did. "Thank you ever so much! I don't know what we all would do without you, Mrs. Hughes." She smiled at the housekeeper. "Mr. Carson is lucky to have you!", she added.

They both laughed agreeingly, while at the meantime, Isobel and Tom were talking about Cora's reaction to what they had told her.

"I didn't think it would be so easy to tell her, if I'm being honest." Isobel said.

"Easy?", Tom noted teasingly, "You did stammer quite nervously, as I recall."

"Well, I did my best." Isobel replied, pretending to be annoyed, even though she had to laugh. "As soon as I noticed how empathetic Cora reacted, it got much easier – and I didn't stutter!"

"It was very sweet, I must say!" Tom didn't let go. Isobel rolled her eyes in response. So he continued. "It was." and gave her a kiss.

Then, Isobel put on her coat with Tom's help. As soon as she was wearing it she turned around to face Tom, who made sure Isobel's coat was on properly, before his hands came to rest on Isobel's waist.

"I enjoyed tonight." Isobel said. "I'm glad you asked me to come.", and gave him another kiss.

The next moment, Tom slowly removed his hands from Isobel's waist because he noticed Cora and Mrs. Hughes walking over to them. Soon after that, the footmen came upstairs and went into the Drawing Room. Cora said her good night to Isobel, told Tom she would see him in the morning and went up the stairs to her room.

Mrs. Hughes opened the door for Isobel and Tom, the latter one telling her to please leave the door unlocked. Tom would lock the door behind him after he got back, he reassured the housekeeper, before he and Isobel went to the car.

END OF CHAPTER 13

* * *

Author's Note 1: I am so sorry for the late update! This chapter took my quite some time until I was happy with it! Trying to capture the moment of truth with Cora was a challenge - I hope you like how it turned out! I did plan on ending the chapter in the next scene, back at Isobel's house, but the chapter was so long already, I'll dedicate the next chapter to that so stay tuned!

Author's Note 2: Dear Carson-Fans, I'm sorry for letting Mrs. Hughes be the "butler" for one night - since she knows about Isobel and Tom it felt right and was very interesting to write. Also I wanted to create a contrast between the three women - Cora, Isobel, Mrs. Hughes: They represent upper, middle, and working class. But also non-working, part-time working and full-time working, as well as 3 different types of relationships with the men in their lives (Cora being married to Robert, Isobel being in a relationship with Tom, Mrs. Hughes close to a relationship with Mr. Carson).


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After arriving at Crawley House, Tom got out of the car with Isobel to bring her to the front door. They walked through the garden, remembering the first time they kissed, right next to the roses – how different their lives were now! A few years or even months ago, who would have thought any of that would happen?

As they stood at the front door, Tom wanted to kiss Isobel goodnight, but she interrupted him by saying "Why don't you come in for a glass of wine? I'd hate to see you leave again so quickly, especially after you took the time to bring me home."

"A glass of wine sounds lovely." Tom replied with a smile, and walked into the house with Isobel. They sat down in the drawing room of Crawley House, chatting away about this and that with a glass of wine each, having a lovely time.

"Oh before I forget", Isobel suddenly remembered, "weren't you reading a book when you were upstairs in Matthew's study?"

"I was. I already forgot about that." Tom responded. "It was a book that Matthew bought to learn about the work that goes into an estate like Downton. I suppose he wanted to be able to have conversations about it with Robert."

"It could be useful for you, now that you are the agent." Isobel noted, before finishing her glass of wine.

Tom agreed. "Yes, it could rather. I know what I am doing but a little help is always good."

"You should take it to the Abbey with you." Isobel suggested. "I don't see myself reading it."

"It would probably be more use to me than to you." Tom concluded, taking another sip of wine.

So they decided to finish their wine and go upstairs to fetch the book.

Once they had gone up the stairs, they went into Matthew's study. Isobel saw a book lying on the office table and went over to take a closer look.

"Oh there we are, that's the one you were reading, isn't it?" Isobel turned around and asked Tom.

When he agreed that it was, Isobel handed the book to Tom, who thanked her for being so kind to let him have it. The book would be of great use to him, Tom already knew it. The next moment, they left the study again, Isobel closing the door behind her.

Then she remembered something. "While we are upstairs, I think I have to ask you for yet another favour…"

Tom was surprised that Isobel suddenly appeared to feel insecure. "Of course, Isobel. What can I help you with?"

"Well, you see…" Isobel began, before taking a breath. "I needed your help to close my gown, so I will need help taking it off again. I don't want you to feel like you have to yes, so I can, um, always find an alternative I suppose-…"

But Tom, knowing that Isobel wouldn't be angry about the interruption, casually responded "If you need it, you can always count on my help, Isobel."

"Thank you, Tom. I appreciate it." Isobel said with a smile. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable or – even worse – appear vulgar by asking you to help me get undressed…"

Now Tom had to laugh. "Oh.", he said and stroked Isobel's cheek. "I didn't even consider your request to be one of a vulgar nature. There's nothing you have to be afraid of." They got closer, their noses touching only the slightest, before their lips met. It was a slow kiss, making them both forget any barriers society might think should keep the two of them apart. "And also", Tom said quietly, "I do believe that we are close enough for me not to feel uncomfortable when you ask me a favour of a… rather intimate nature."

"Well, that is good." Isobel said, regaining her confidence because Tom was being so very sweet. Then she gently pulled herself from Tom's arms in order to open the door to her room.

"I probably should go to bed after all the wine I had." Isobel continued, signalising that she would have to get out of her gown sooner rather than later.

Tom followed Isobel, and neither of them gave the situation any thought as to whether or not it was an acceptable thing to do. Isobel knew very well – and was glad about it – that she was wearing a corset under her dress, so she wouldn't feel too exposed. She could simply take off the gown, find a nightgown to wear and excuse herself, while Tom went back downstairs.

At the same time, Tom was thinking that he wanted to give Isobel her privacy as soon as she didn't need his help anymore, and that he would just go downstairs with his book and wait.

Then, Isobel said "I take it you don't need any explanation concerning my gown?"

Tom chuckled, "No, I think I should be fine." And with that he slowly and carefully opened Isobel's dress. When she had needed his help earlier that evening, the gown was already half-closed – but this time Tom opened it up all the way. In order to keep herself sufficiently covered up, Isobel held onto the dress on her chest. She quickly thought about her next step, her mind full of thoughts of what she might want to happen, before she – with her dress starting to fall down her shoulders – turned around to face Tom.

"Thank you.", she whispered. – "My pleasure.", Tom responded.

And before Tom knew what was happening, Isobel started kissing Tom, more intensely than before. Isobel realised her feelings had overcome her, so she quickly stopped to look at his reaction. All Tom asked was, "Are you sure?".

To that, Isobel responded with, "I am."

As her gown fell to the floor, after Tom carefully helped her take it off, Isobel started to help him get undressed, all of it very lovingly and slowly, both of them looking forward to what was about to happen.

* * *

A while later, Isobel kindly asked Tom whether he would wait for her downstairs, while she got dressed. So he went downstairs and into the kitchen, deciding to make some tea for the two of them.

Just as the tea was ready, Isobel walked into the drawing room, wearing a purple robe on top of her crème-coloured silk nightgown. Tom noticed that she had also taken off her makeup and was reminded again how much he thought women did not need any makeup in the first place.

Isobel looked around the room as she walked over to the sofa to sit down. "Oh, thank you for making tea, that was quite nice.", she said with a smile.

Tom smiled back. "Of course, my pleasure."

After they were both sitting down and started to drink their tea, Tom kindly asked "how are you feeling?"

Isobel, of course, knew what Tom`s question was about. She had an answer in mind, but found herself in yet another situation, where she wasn't sure how to phrase it. So Isobel took another sip of tea before she said. "I`m feeling quite… happy, actually. But what I can't stop wondering is, um, well, I suppose I was curious how you feel about what happened just then. If it was… alright."

She knew how foolish she must sound. What she said and how she said it. But while Isobel's feelings were clear, she had no idea about Tom`s.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tom wondered, to which Isobel replied "Well I know that you were married not such a long time ago, and to a woman your age, while I am older and, if I can be honest, haven't had this kind of experience in decades!" She stopped before she added. "So I was hoping I didn't – what is the right term? – disappoint."

"Well, then you can calm down. You did not." Tom said as he walked over to sit beside Isobel. Then he took her hand and continued, "I enjoyed it very much."

"Oh, that's good.", Isobel responded quietly, feeling both relieved and shy.

They sat in silence for a while before Isobel had to laugh. "You know, now that I think about it… I have the feeling I only just remembered how nice it can be – sex, I mean. When my husband died I thought that chapter of my life is over…"

"I felt the same way when Sybil died." Tom replied.

But Isobel didn't understand. "But you are so young! It seems quite clear that a young person who loses their spouse will have this experience again – the older you get, the more difficult it is. I guess mostly because young people these days are more more open and free in their will to do what they want to do."

"I agree." Tom said. "But you can still never know where life takes you."

Isobel laughed again. "You clearly don't! I never thought I'd find myself in a situation like the one I'm in now!"

Tom squeezed Isobel's arm as she said that and asked teasingly "I hope it's not a bad situation."

"From where I'm sitting it seems to be a very pleasant situation, thank you very much!" Isobel teased back and laughingly rolled her eyes.

"The question remains…", Isobel continued. "What's next?"

"What do you mean?" Tom was confused.

"Well", Isobel explained. "Will this be something that happened once? Or will it happen again? Should we talk about it some more, or – god forbid – tell anyone about it? Or should we just wait and see how things progress?" There were so many question flying around in Isobel's head, many of them just came out while she was talking.

Tom gave every single one of them some serious thought. "First of all, I will let you decide if you want this to continue or not. I am putting the full responsibility in your hand – out of respect for you I wouldn't want that to be any other way." That earned him a thankful smile from Isobel. Then he continued. "I don't think we should feel obligated to tell anyone about it if we don't want to. We know that our relationship is officially not very intimate, because the time we live in expects something – marriage – that we both don't want to give. And… it's not like there is any risk of anyone finding out, as long as we keep quiet." Tom paused before he continued. "I remember Mary being in a different situation – I have told you about her and Tony Gillingham. When that happened, Mary had to tell someone, in her case it was Anna, for help, because she couldn't risk any consequences…"

"What you are saying is", Isobel finished Tom's thought, "that these are not consequences we, or mostly I, have to worry about. Which I would see as an advantage to my age!" She said laughingly.

And then they continued to joke about what they thought their family's reaction would be if they ever found out. – "How I'd love to see the expression on Violet's face if she found out!" – "Robert wouldn't believe any of it, he'd think we are messing with him!" – "Oh, and what about Mrs. Hughes!"

They talked and talked and had quite a lot of fun, before the tea was gone and Tom decided to take his leave. He would have to go home, hopefully without waking anyone, and be ready for work the next day, while also hoping that Cora wouldn't suspect anything in case Tom looked tired at all. Isobel, on the other hand, would have to be ready to go to the hospital for her afternoon-shift, also wanting to look fit and as though she had enough sleep.

Isobel and Tom kissed each other goodbye next to the closed door – not wanting to risk anybody seeing them at an hour this late – after which Tom left and took the car back to the Abbey. Even after they parted they thought about the events of the evening and the memories they would keep forever.

END OF CHAPTER 14

* * *

Author's Note: Here it is! I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Also: Any ideas on how you think this will continue? A few more chapters are in progress, like I said, I have a clear Last Chapter in mind and will work on getting there, maybe with some more chapters in between!

(Sorry for the delayed update! I have no idea how many times I proof-read this chapter and changed things here and there until I was content with how it was written... I was careful and did my best! Hope you guys like and thanks for the continued support!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

*It's been a while, but I have finally managed to write an update for this story! Hope everyone is well in these uncertain times.  
(If you forgot where we are in the story, you might want to re-read the previous Chapter.)

* * *

The following morning, Tom was slightly surprised that nobody was downstairs eating breakfast. But then he remembered that both Mary and Robert would only be back around noon, and Cora was probably still asleep, or having breakfast in her room. That gave Tom some quiet time to think. He was rolling around the thoughts in his head after what had happened the night before. His relationship with Isobel had developed into something far more serious than he'd expected.

But just as Tom had already told Isobel, he put the decision-making into Isobel's hand. Whatever way she wanted the relationship to go, he would follow. The whole concept of relationships as society dictates – being that men hold all the power and women are to do what they are told – seemed foolish and absurd to Tom. Never once would he have told Sybil what she can or cannot do – in Tom's eyes, women were smart and capable, and frankly more competent and intelligent than men would ever be. _But the world we live in,_ Tom thought, _won't allow strong and independent women. At least not yet._

So the least Tom could do, in his opinion, was to value the women in his life and treat them with respect and seriousness. Now with Isobel, given that their relationship had progressed into something quite intimate, Tom wanted to make sure she felt comfortable with her decisions and wouldn't be pressured into doing or saying anything she didn't want to. For them to engage in a matter more intimate than the Dowager Countess would deem highly inappropriate, was only possible after Isobel made the first move, to which Tom followed her lead. It had been a consensual decision in the end, but the first step had to be taken by Isobel. Tom never wanted to assume or expect anything intimate to come from his relationship with Isobel, but the more they talked about it and the more Isobel seemed to be comfortable with the idea of it, the more Tom realised that he would be content with the relationship progressing.

Tom was very happy that Isobel had asked him so many questions after they were together, because it showed that she wanted to figure out what it had meant and how everything would continue afterwards. They had a clarifying conversation and after that, Tom drove back to the Abbey. Now, the next morning, Tom had time to go over it all in his head again and make up his own mind. His feelings didn't change. He would be happy to keep his relationship with Isobel as intimate as it was now, as long as Isobel felt the same way. _We must both make up our minds, but it is for Isobel to decide, where she wants to go from here._ He would have to call or visit her soon – but wanted to give her some time to process everything. Tom was sure that just like him, Isobel spent her morning thinking about the previous night.

* * *

And as it so happens, Isobel was having some tea in her garden, enjoying the lovely, breezy weather and clear skies. It was wonderfully quiet, so Isobel had time to think about what happened with Tom last night. When Isobel woke up that morning, she wasn't sure if it had only been a dream. But she soon remembered it all – especially the conversation that had followed._ Well, Tom said he enjoyed himself, _Isobel thought,_ so that should ease my mind._

Isobel herself didn't regret anything – she was quite content, if she was being honest with herself. As a widow, she never even dared to think about the possibility of ever being with someone again. It ended up working out with Tom, but Isobel was still slightly confused, albeit happy, how they came so far in their relationship. She didn't fully understand, what it was that she was feeling for Tom. A fondness, of course, which just wasn't simply as amicable as it used to be. They were feelings of a more romantic nature. But then again Isobel wouldn't call it love. After the previous night, Isobel wondered if it was lust that had driven her to make the decision to be with Tom. But her relationship with Tom had progressed quite slowly and Isobel never intended for the two of them to have sex. That just… happened, as a result of the progress their relationship went through.

_And what now?_ Isobel wasn't sure. She seemed quite certain, that what happened last night could happen again – and why not? People wouldn't have to find out, she and Tom were happy in their current situation, and it certainly felt good. It would probably be for the best to take every day as it comes, step by step, and revaluate their relationship every now and then.

A more pressing issue was Isobel's impending luncheon with Violet. She almost forgot about it, but luckily the Dowager Countess had telephoned shortly after breakfast to confirm that the plans hadn't changed.

With Isobel getting ready for her luncheon with Violet, as well as Tom preparing to do some work on the estate with Mary, they were both ready to face their friends and any conversation they might want to start about a certain topic. Whether or not either Tom or Isobel will admit to the turn their relationship has taken, remains a mystery – for now.

END OF CHAPTER 15

* * *

*Author's Note: I took a little break from writing altogether, which ended up in an incredibly long break. Sorry about that! I'm glad to be back and hope that you are still here, reading some of the wonderful stories this platform has to offer. As ever, it's your lovely feedback that keeps my motivation going - can't wait to hear what you think about this little update!

*Author's Note 2: So it's time for Isobel and Tom to thik about the parameters of their relationship. After the last chapter, I thought that was a good "cliffhanger", but of course it wasn't the end! I have an ending in mind, but we're not quite there yet. Still planning on having a chapter where the Crawley's all go to London - that should be fun! And ideas or thoughts where this story might go? :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Well, you look cheerful.", are the first words Isobel heard as she entered the sitting room at the Dower House.

"And hello to you, Violet.", Isobel responded with a smile.

"Do sit down, my dear."

As Isobel sat down, Violet watched her closely. Isobel noticed and asked her cousin if everything was alright.

„Yes, of course. Something about you seems different, if I'm being honest.", the Dowager inquired.

Isobel, on the other hand, didn't know what Violet meant. "What do you mean by that?"

"Only that you seem to be very content, your eyes sparkling and all that." Violet explained. "Over all I'd say, you seem very calm and.. at ease."

"You sound surprised.", Isobel teased.

"I'm not surprised, I simply pointed it out. Curious might be a better word than surprised."

Isobel started to worry that her appearance was actually different, after what had happened the night before. She didn't think she'd seem different, but she also didn't know whether she wanted Violet to know anything. "How have you been since I last saw you?", Isobel decided to change the subject to avoid further interrogation by her friend. "I take it you've been well?"

"I have been, thank you." Violet paused for a moment. "Cora has invited me to tea this afternoon, will you be coming too?"

"I don't think so." Isobel responded. "I have to go to the hospital in the the afternoon."

Violet was slightly taken aback. "Are – are you alright?"

Isobel realised she hadn't been clear. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be. I'm going there to work."

At that, Violet sighed. "You had me worried for a moment. A shame you won't be coming to the Abbey for tea." She paused. "At least, I assume Doctor Clarkson will be pleased…"

"Oh please. To this day I doubt he actually likes me. Surely he only lets me work at the hospital because of my link to your family. Robert must have put in a good word for me back when I came here."

"Well, Robert did want you to be happy here, and still does. I wouldn't put it past him, to have persuaded Doctor Clarkson to offer you a position in the hospital." Then Violet smiled. "And I suppose Robert was successful. It seems you are happy here and have a soft spot for Downton."

"Of course I do." Isobel said fondly, thinking of all the memories she made in Downton so far.

Violet cleared her throat. "Speaking of having a soft spot for things…"

Isobel knew where this was going.

"How is Tom these days?" Violet asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"He is well. Just like he was when you last saw him a few days ago." Isobel replied.

"I take it you have seen him lately." The Dowager wouldn't let go, assuming that Isobel's calm and happy appearance had something to do with Tom.

"I have, yes.", was Isobel's short response.

She knew that Violet probably wanted Isobel to tell her anything interesting that might have happened. Violet might have been raised to mind her own business, but she was still very good at intruding here and there, always wanting to know what was going on in other people's lives. But Isobel knew she wouldn't simply succumb to the pressure. If Violet wanted information, she would have to ask for it.

"And how is your… relationship with him progressing?"

"Why are you asking me that as if I were your daughter, entering a potentially risqué liaison with a man you don't find suitable."

"Maybe because it _is_ a risqué liaison with a man that might not be suitable.", Violet countered.

At that Isobel rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I am old enough to make my own decisions?" She gave Violet a stern look. "So before you say anymore, just know that I am willing to talk to you about Tom, but I won't let you make decisions for me!"

"I wasn't going to make decisions for you, Isobel.", Violet replied. "However, as you friend, I want to know what is going on in your life. Therefore, I might have some questions."

"You may ask any questions you have, as long as you do your best trying not to judge me. I want to be sure I can safely and privately talk to you about my personal life." Isobel concluded.

"Very well.", was Violet's response. "How about we go outside to the garden? I often feel the walls in this house have ears."

So the two women went outside, to continue their conversation in private, surrounded by the beautiful flowers Violet's garden had to offer. Once their tea and cakes had been served and they were left alone, Isobel gave Violet the opportunity to get her questions off her chest.

"Now, Violet, what questions do you have for me?", she inquired.

Violet gave that some thought. "Well, why don't we start with why you are so incredibly cheerful today – is there any particular reason for that?"

* * *

"Well, you look tired.", were the first words Tom heard as he entered the library at the Abbey.

"And hello to you, Mary.", Tom responded with a smile, walking over to his sister-in-law to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Mary gave Tom an inquiring look, her left eyebrow raised high. "I know you had dinner with Mama and Isobel last night, the two of them seem to have worn you out.", she finally said with a laugh.

"I suppose it was a long evening.", Tom explained.

"Was it?", Mary asked, "Mama said it wasn't unusually late when she went upstairs."

"It wasn't, but I brought Isobel home after dinner.", Tom replied, knowing that Mary probably thought there was more to it than that. He then added, "I stayed there for a glass of wine. That's why it got late."

But Mary wasn't fully convinced. She remembered the last conversation she and Isobel had after dinner a few days ago. Isobel had seemed very interested in Mary's opinion on relationships. She didn't actually assume that anything had happened, but she enjoyed teasing Tom.

"So you had wine… and what then?"

"Mary…" Tom shouldn't be surprised, Mary was always very direct. But Tom didn't know how to respond. "I – what do you want me to say?"

With those words, Tom seemed to have given himself away. Mary's eyes were open wide. "Goodness, did something happen? I was merely asking so I could tease you – for the most part. I didn't think there was anything.", then she continued, "Will you tell me what you seem to be hiding?"

After thinking about what to say, Tom finally responded. "Well, I didn't come back here immediately after a glass of wine. I might have stayed there a little longer."

Mary went over to the sofa and sat down, gesturing to the one facing her, to get Tom to sit down as well. "I'm going to need more of an explanation than that.", she finally said. As she waited for Tom to sit down with her and tell her what happened, she finished: "Anyway, at least it explains why you look tired."

END OF CHAPTER 16

* * *

*Author's Note: Again, a rather short update. I wanted give an update more quickly this time, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible again. Anyways, Mary and Violet seem to be close to finding out what happened... stay tuned to find out if they will and as always, I'd be more than happy about reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I don't know what you want me to say.", Tom said curiously.

Mary rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law. She wasn't convinced that Tom really didn't know what Mary was asking about. "Well", she replied. "I think you could explain what you mean by having 'stayed there a little longer'. It seems quite mysterious to me."

Tom knew he had a choice. Either say that he and Isobel had a good time and they didn't notice how late it had gotten – or tell her the truth about what really happened. But he didn't want to say anything, not knowing how Isobel would feel about that.

"We lost track of time.", Tom explained. "When you have a good evening and just keep talking, well you don't really think about how late it might be. But if I say it like that, it leaves room for speculation and that leads to gossip and, well, I obviously don't want that." There. He didn't say what happened, but he didn't deny it either. It seemed like the best solution to Tom. Mary would have to decide what she wanted to do with the information she just got.

And Mary did exactly that. She gave Tom's words some thought. Of course she knew that Tom didn't tell her the full story – but it might as well be true that nothing intimate had happened between them. Mary didn't want to jump to a conclusion, she wanted to respect that Tom had decided to keep his privacy, as well as Isobel's, quiet and private.

"Alright.", she finally said. "I won't come up with any speculations. We can leave it at that. I just want you to know this: Whether anything did or didn't happen – it is not my place to know or, even less than that, judge. And I wouldn't do that anyway. Because this doesn't involve me. It is between Isobel and you."

Mary's words earned her a thankful smile from Tom. In that moment, he was more than happy to have found such a wonderful sister in Mary, whom he could trust and who trusted him. He knew they could tell each other everything and still would be as close as they were.

"It's interesting", Tom noted, "how you are very opinionated and give everything a lot of thought, often critical – but when it comes to people that are important to you, you rise above your love of speculating and having strong opinions and simply… accept the way things are."

Mary wasn't used to hearing someone say words that honest and kind. If people commented on her direct and open opinions, it was usually to reprimand her for them. And just like Tom, she felt very happy about the fact that they were so close. "Why thank you, Tom. I appreciate your kindness.", she said with a smile. "Now I want you to know, whatever you decide to do, and however much you decide to tell me, I will always support and never judge you."

"I'm glad."

* * *

"I don't know what you want me to say.", Isobel replied to Violet's question about her cheerfulness. "Isn't one allowed to be happy?"

Violet sighed. "Well, I'm not telling you that you shouldn't be happy. You deserve all the happiness you can get, Isobel. I suppose I have to get used to seeing you so cheerful. It seems as though you have been able to make friends with the world again."

"You see, the world takes and the world gives. I am still grieving over Matthew – I am actually not sure that feeling will ever fully go away – but I might as well make the most of this life while I am still living it. It's too short to be in constant worry about what life will bring, when I could just enjoy the time I have left in this life."

"You sound like Emily Dickinson.", Violet said with a hearty laugh. "She was all about 'not turning older with years but newer every day'. Your words remind me of that."

Isobel, who shared Violet's interest in literature, enjoyed the comparisons one tended to draw between something that has been said and something from a novel of a prestigious writer. "I am sure you prefer that over words that go more in the direction of Charlotte Smith, who wrote of finding 'little that soothes the mind', especially after outliving her children."

"Don't try to change the subject, Isobel." Violet felt like Isobel would rather discuss literature than the topic Violet was wanting to talk about.

"You are the one who started talking about literature!", Isobel exclaimed. "Now where were we?"

"I forget.", came the Dowager's response, over which the two friends shared a laugh, given that they realised their age seemed to get the better of them, as they both forgot how they had gotten to the subject of 19th Century literature.

"Oh, I believe, I wanted to know whether or not Tom had something to do with your happiness.", Violet finally remembered.

Those words brought Isobel back into the conversation. What would she say to Violet? Would she tell her? Would Violet even go so far and ask that specific question? _Probably not, _Isobel thought to herself,_ but then again Violet is not an easy book to read – she might surprise me._ "I think I would be lying if I said Tom isn't part of the reason I am happy."

Violet gave Isobel a long, stern look.

"Are you not happy with that response?", Isobel wondered.

"No I am, I am. It's just… how is this going to continue? Will you devote yourself to this idea of being involved with Tom, romantically? Is that something you are considering?"

Isobel had to think about that for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know, Violet. I do know that there can't be a proper future in this, but a part of me just keeps wondering 'what if there could be?' And I know that is foolish. But I am not getting any younger – aren't I allowed to have another taste of what it's like to be with someone?"

"But is Tom the right person for that?", Violet wanted to know. "What if there is an Earl out there somewhere, who lost his wife and wants a companion to spend his autumn years with?"

"What, so I can be Lady something of an estate I don't want with a husband I don't need?" Isobel didn't necessarily take Violet seriously. Which Violet could partly understand, but being aristocratic herself she also didn't fully understand. Still, she tried to reason with her friend. "Isobel, had I told you two years ago that you would find yourself in a situation like the one you are in now – would you have believed me?"

"What is your point, Violet?"

"Well, you can never know what the future brings. And you said yourself you don't know where you and Tom stand or whether it could even work. You might be surprised what the future has in store for you."

That, of course, gave Isobel something to think about. Violet was right, the future was unpredictable and there would always be unforeseen things that happen to you. The question is do you just take every day as it comes? Do you prepare for the future? _Can_ you prepare for the future? Between all these questions Isobel was now asking herself, hid a question that she knew in her heart she wanted to ask Violet. But Isobel didn't know whether she was prepared for the answer. But there was only one way to find out, so she knew, she had to ask.

"Violet… if you don't mind my asking.", Isobel started, "You talk about the future being unknown to us all – that it might bring something pleasant, yet unexpected. But the question I cannot get out of my head is: How would you react if I ended up deciding that I want my relationship with Tom to go in a direction that – well – might not be suitable for an Englishwoman of my of age and social standing, in the time that we live in."

Violet hadn't expected that question. For the past few weeks, she hadn't been sure what to make of Isobel's mysterious relationship with Tom, the former chauffeur of Downton and widower of Sybil. Was it something she could take seriously? Was the potential relationship something that the two of them were actually considering? Even though they knew it would be frowned upon in their social circles, meaning no one should find out?

"Are you implying that you have thought about… taking your dangerous little liaison to a level that is rather inappropriate? What would you do if people found out?" Violet didn't know if she should be outraged by Isobel's implications.

"But that's the thing exactly, I don't think anybody would have to know. There would never be an actual future in it, but for the moment being, why worry about what people might say, when those 'people' wouldn't know."

"Well, I would know!"

"And that, Violet, is what I am asking you.", Isobel wanted to finish this conversation since it seemed like Violet wasn't too keen on discussing that topic. "That is my question. If I told you that more had happened – more being something I dare not say out loud, but you and I both know what I mean – how would you feel about it?"

Violet, though not admitting that to Isobel, had been pondering that question for a while, trying to figure out how she would respond to it. So she had some sort of answer ready. "I think I would have to accept that it is none of my business."

"It would be an understatement to say I am surprised about your words.", Isobel said, not knowing if she'd heard Violet correctly. Had she really just said that it would be none of her business? Violet? The Dowager Countess of Grantham? Who _always_ interfered with other peoples' businesses because she felt like she had the moral high ground and knew better.

"What can I say", Violet said, clearly amused at Isobel's surprised reaction, "I wouldn't want to be predictable, would I?" Before saying anything else, she took a deep breath. „Naturally, I don't believe it would be something I'd ever fully approve of – but you know, Isobel, we are not getting any younger, so do I really want to spend my time disagreeing with you about something that should be your decision and not mine?"

"Did you change your pills?", Isobel teased. "Where is the ever-disapproving matriarch of the Crawley family, ready to let me know I am risking my reputation among my peers? Asking me if that was worth it, for the sake of an inappropriate liaison that has gone to far?"

Those last words left Violet baffled. Had Isobel just admitted that something inappropriate already happened between her and Tom? Was it to be believed? A woman of Isobel's standing and age, to have an unmarried affair with a younger man, who used to work for the Crawley's before being part of the family… Violet didn't think it possible.

"My dear", Violet explained with a small smile, "up until now there was no reason for me to disapprove of anything, as I assumed it was all mere speculation. But now it seems you have given yourself away."

Isobel didn't say anything. Her words _were_ rather clear. She had given her friend something to reprimand her for. "Goodness, I don't know what to say…", she said shyly, fearing Violet's next words.

"You don't have to say anything." That earned Violet a curious look from Isobel. "I shall forget you said anything. You are my friend, Isobel, and while I may tease you about many things and often find myself having to explain certain matters to you… this it not one of those times when I do that. This is a time to, oh I don't know, say that I hope your decision has made you happy."

"Violet, I truly and honestly appreciate that.", Isobel responded, not fully aware what she had just heard Violet Crawley say.

"Now, let us speak of something else.", Violet suggested, thinking it was time to change the subject. "Robert and Cora invited me for dinner this Friday, they said you were invited too."

"I am. Do you know who else is coming?"

"Well, Rosamund will come, she telephoned yesterday to say she will arrive here on Thursday." Violet explained. "Now, I believe that Lady Shackleton will join us, as well as young Rose… oh, and Mary invited Evelyn Napier. But that should be about it."

Isobel smiled. "Sounds like it could be a lovely evening!"

"I am sure it will be, as dinners at Downton usually are."

And Violet was right about that, dinners at Downton were generally merry affairs, but they also never seized to offer interesting topics for dinner conversation. But who knows what could be expected of the upcoming dinner?

END OF CHAPTER 17

* * *

Author's Note: What interesting chapter to write, I must say! It was difficult to figure out whether i wanted Mary and/or Violet to know what happened, but I believe I found a good solution, at least I am happy with it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, involving a dinner party and some gossip!

Also, thank you for your kind reviews, they really keep up the motivation!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

That Friday evening, Isobel waited patiently in front of Crawley House, because Violet had suggested that the two of them, as well as Rosamund, could share a ride up to the Abbey. Isobel had previously considered walking up there, but Violet declared that to be "utter nonsense" because "one doesn't go for a walk in a gown". After all these years, Isobel still had to get used to the way the upper class handled situations differently than she was used to. But it would have been unkind to refuse Violet's offer and also, Isobel liked Rosamund and was happy to see her again.

The next minute, a car drove up, which Isobel recognised to be the Dowager's. "Rosamund, how nice to see you. I hope you are well?", Isobel said as she sat down in the car.

"It's lovely to see you too, Isobel. I am well, thank you for asking, I take it so are you?", Rosamund responded.

"I am.", but before Isobel could say anymore, Violet interrupted – "And I don't even get a 'hello'?"

At that, Isobel had to do her best to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Well, I was going to say hello to you…" Still, she wasn't mad because she knew Violet was simply teasing her. "Good evening, Violet. How have you been since I saw you only two days ago?", Isobel said equally teasing.

"I have been well, thank you.", the Dowager replied. "And you? Have you been up to anything exciting these past two days?"

It took Isobel a moment to realise that she was interpreting Violet's question much more ambivalent than it was. She instantly had to think about what Violet found out when the two of them were talking outside in the garden the other day. And even if Violet had intended her words to be open to interpretation, Isobel knew Rosamund had no idea about that in the slightest. So teasing Violet sounded like right thing to do – she did love having a laugh with her. "I did, actually. Very exciting."

Violet took a moment to understand what Isobel said – that was rather risqué. "Y-you have?", but that moment she figured out Isobel was probably just teasing and decided to take her up on that. "Nothing to shocking I hope!"

"That depends on how you see it, to some it might be.", Isobel said with a smile.

At that point, Rosamund was interested in what Isobel was going to say. Either she had been up to something Violet didn't approve of, or she was just being humorous. "Do tell us, Isobel.", Rosamund said to re-enter the conversation. "Mama looks like she can't wait to hear about your ominous story."

"Well", Isobel began, "I've been gardening a lot these past two days. Your mother, I believe, is still under the impression I should hire somebody for that, but I find working in the garden very soothing. It gives one time to think, contemplate what to expect from life."

"That sounds lovely.", Rosamund replied. "That is something I rather miss in London, stepping outside and being in the country, where it's green and quiet, not too many loud noises,…"

So Isobel and Rosamund exchanged views on that. As they did so, Isobel stole a few glances at Violet, who seemed to be rather amused by the way Isobel had teased her. In that moment, Violet was quite happy to have Isobel as her friend, because her jokes, even if subtle and unnoticed by others, were always nice and rather intelligent. They might quarrel at times, but never to a degree that would pull them apart.

They soon arrived at the Abbey and were welcomed inside by Mr. Carson. He led the three women to the Drawing Room, where they were greeted by Robert, Cora, Mary, Edith, Tom and Rose. Violet found herself in a conversation with her children Rosamund and Robert, Isobel sat down with Cora and Mary to talk about George and Sybbie and how big they were getting, while Edith, Rose and Tom were talking about a potential upcoming trip to London.

"The Honourable Evelyn Napier.", Mr. Carson announced and the handsome young government administrator, working on a project regarding the rural economy of estates like Downton, entered the room. He had previously been to Downton with his colleague Charles Blake and had been re-invited by Mary and Tom, who valued Evelyn's opinion on certain matters concerning their estate. Always courteous and friendly, Evelyn was well liked by the whole Crawley family.

Tom and Mary soon left their respective conversation partners with a smile and went to greet Evelyn, immediately starting to exchange pleasantries. After a few minutes, Carson entered the room yet again to announce "the Dowager Lady Shackleton.", who was greeted by Robert and Violet. Before he left again, Carson signalised to Cora that dinner was ready. The latter turned to her family, saying „that is dinner everyone, shall we go through?"

Dinner had been going on for a while, rather pleasantly, because many of the attendees hadn't seen each other in a while, so questions were asked back and forth, keeping the conversation vivacious and interesting.

"Now Prudence, tell me, any news from your family? Is everyone well?", Violet asked Lady Shackleton at one point.

"Oh yes, thank you. Philip sends you his love. From what I hear they are planning on having a garden party, to which you shall be invited.", Lady Shackleton responded.

"Sounds lovely.", Violet said, "I will make sure to be there, so you have an excuse to avoid your daughter-in-law." That response received empathic laughs all across the table – it was well known to the Crawley family that Lady Shackleton didn't have the warmest relationship with her son's wife.

"That's easy for you to say, Violet", she said eventually, "given that you have been blessed when it comes to having a wonderful daughter-in-law."

Cora's face went a bit red when she heard those words. "You flatter me, dear Lady Shackleton."

"She's quite right, darling.", Robert said with a smile, rather proud that Cora was so well liked by all of the people in their social circles.

* * *

A while later, everyone was sitting in the Drawing Room, having a drink. The conversation came back to the topic of having parties and how there were so many of them lately.

"Now Violet, I will make sure Philip sends you an invitation.", Lady Shackleton said, before turning to Rosamund. "I hear that you will be invited too, Lady Rosamund."

"I would be delighted to attend.", Rosamund said. "I believe I last saw you and your son's family when we were invited to a dinner party at Middleton Castle."

Lady Shackleton laughed. "How could anyone forget, it was such an interesting evening!"

"Why, what happened?", Isobel asked curiously.

"Oh, I am not sure we should tell that story.", Rosamund said. "But then again, everyone who was there probably told it to their family already, so we might as well do so too."

"Sounds rather ominous.", Evelyn Napier observed, just as interested as everyone else.

"Well, I will say this: Lady Yearsly probably had a bit too much champagne…", Lady Shackleton started.

"…and we all know what a storyteller she can be!", Rosamund concluded.

"Now I am all ears.", Violet admitted. Because who doesn't love an occasional story time including a bit of gossip? Violet certainly did.

Mary felt the same way as her grandmother. "You better tell the story now, we are all on the edge of our seat."

So Lady Shackleton started telling the story how apparently, somebody had seen Lady Anstruther in a rather intimate and quite inappropriate moment with one of her footmen.

"A footman? Golly, how daring.", Rose said, holding back a laugh. She was mostly used to her parents' more than boring dinner guests. Stories like that were never told. Rose didn't know a lot of aristocrats who allowed themselves a little fun, sometimes even out of wedlock.

"Yes.", Lady Shackleton said mysteriously. "According to Lady Yearsly, it seems Lady Anstruther has been quite open to enter extra-marital affairs for years. But ever since her husband died, she has been less and less careful about people finding out."

"Goodness.", Violet commented. "A lady in her position should be more careful, shouldn't she? I mean, her reputation is at stake, after all!"

„But Lady Anstruther has never cared much about her reputation, Mama.", Rosamund explained with a laugh.

"That's true." Robert said, but he seemed to be enjoying this conversation less than his sister. "But that doesn't make it appropriate, does it?"

"Oh I don't know.", Mary interfered. "Who are we to judge? I mean, it's obviously not smart to have everyone across Yorkshire and beyond know what you are doing with your footman, but on the other hand, there are so many men who are have affairs and no one says anything. Why should we be giving Lady Anstruther a hard time?"

"I have to agree.", Edith said, knowing that it was rare for her to agree with her sister, but doing so nonetheless. "When a man is in an extra-marital relationship, everyone turns a blind eye, but when a woman does it, it's looked down upon."

"Now, I don't want my daughters to support that kind of behaviour.", Robert said rather sternly. "No matter man or woman, adultery should never be supported."

"But it's none of our business what Lady Anstruther chooses to do. It's her choice.", Mary concluded. She thought on her week with Tony Gillingham. Obviously no one could ever find out about that, but Mary knew what it was like to crave romance and passion and felt like people should be allowed to live their private life without having to listen to other peoples' opinions.

„I know the English are always in search for a perfect, flawless reputation, but at the same time we are quick to judge other people for their actions, when they are none of our business." Rose admitted.

"Well that might be true, Lady Rose.", Lady Shackleton said. "But it's just not proper, is it?"

"It certainly isn't.", Robert agreed. "And with a man who is so much younger than her, I mean it really isn't appropriate." At those words, Isobel took a sip of wine to stop herself from blushing. She was sure that no one noticed, but the whole conversation made her uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Lady Shackleton and Robert were still agreeing over the indecency of Lady Anstruther and her activities. "I don't know what's more shocking – the fact that most of these men are much younger than her or that many of them work in her household."

"But we can be sure that all of these men are of age…", Evelyn shyly tried to reason with Robert and Lady Shackleton. "So what ever might be happening between Lady Anstruther and those young men, it's consensual. And that is really the only important thing here. Forgive me, Lord Grantham, Lady Shackleton – but I don't believe we are justified to have opinions on the matter, since it doesn't involve us."

For a moment, it was quiet. Everyone gave Evelyn Napier's words some thought. Tom was the first to react. "I agree. What entitles us to have an opinion? Obviously it would be easier for Lady Anstruther if people didn't know about her affairs – but what she chooses to do is completely her decision, not ours." He had noticed that Isobel didn't take part in the conversation. She probably would have under different circumstances, but she seemed to be feeling a personal reaction to the negative words of Robert and Lady Shackleton.

"Quite right, Tom.", Cora agreed, feeling like it was time to settle that topic. "What people choose to do with their life is up to them. It's not right for us to judge her, or even discuss how it's inappropriate, because it doesn't affect us in the least."

"Well, clearly you'd think it's not an issue, Cora", Violet started, "but you are an American, so it's only natural for you to be less shocked. I do agree that we shouldn't be talking about this, as it is most improper. Also, I doubt Lady Anstruther gives tuppence about our opinions."

Cora decided not to comment on that. She loved her mother-in-law dearly, but didn't think the comments about her American heritage were relevant here, or in most conversations.

"Can we just agree to let her go about her daily life, just like we go about ours?", Rosamund suggested, not wanting this argument to go any further, given that it seemed like Robert, Violet and Lady Shackleton were ready to fight their cause, while the others all agreed it wasn't their business.

"I very much agree.", Evelyn Napier said. "Now Tom, there is something I've been meaning to ask you about the tenant's wages…", so Evelyn and Tom went to get another drink and discuss their matters privately. Robert, Cora and Edith found themselves in a conversation about her written pieces in a London Magazine that she was working on, while Violet, Rosamund and Lady Shackleton sat down to talk about the upcoming garden party they would all be going to.

Meanwhile Mary and Isobel were talking about little George, with Isobel telling Mary how much George reminded her of Matthew at that age. Mary was sure that it was good to distract Isobel from the previous conversation, even she had noticed how Isobel hadn't said a single word on the topic of Lady Anstruther. When Isobel finished her glass of champagne, she felt like she needed a moment alone.

"Mary, on a whole different subject", Isobel changed the subject eventually, "are there any books in your library you can recommend? I'd ask Robert, but I'm not sure our taste in literature is the same."

"Yes, there is. Would like to go there right now?", Mary asked, thinking it was probably a good idea to leave the Drawing Room for a moment to take a breath in silence. So the two women went to the library, with most of the others not giving it any thought.

As they entered the library, Mary went straight to her father's liquor cabinet, opened it, and turned around to face Isobel. "Can I interest you in something stronger than champagne? Some gin maybe?"

"Why not.", Isobel said with a smile. She was very touched by Mary's kind way of leading her away from the others, probably having noticed that the conversation about Lady Anstruther had struck a nerve.

When they sat down, Mary and Isobel both drank a sip of their gin, while Mary thought about a way to bring up the subject she wanted to discuss. There was no way around it, Mary knew that much. If she wanted to bring up the subject, she might as well do it directly. Given that Isobel seemed so taken aback after what happened, Mary decided to be clear and don't talk around it. "You know that Lady Shackleton wasn't talking about you, Isobel, don't you?"

Isobel didn't know whether to laugh or sigh. "Well, she might as well have." She had no idea how much Mary knew, how much Tom had told her, or how much she simply suspected. "You heard her and Robert… for an older woman to have an affair with a younger man is probably _the_ worst thing in the eyes of aristocrats."

"Isobel, no one knows about you and Tom.", was the first thing that came to Mary's mind. "And even if they would, they'd probably react differently. Lady Anstruther is no more than an acquaintance, but you are family. You'd never be judged as harshly."

"Maybe not as harshly, Mary. But sufficiently enough to make things awkward. And then there are acquaintances of the Crawley family who would bite our heads of – 'Lady Mary's brother-in-law involved with her mother-in-law' sounds quite ridiculous. And I don't think I could live a life where I pretend like nothing happened, hiding the truth from everyone."

Mary gave Isobel's words some thought. That sounded very much like Tom and Isobel had been together, and Tom simply didn't say it for the sake of keeping it quiet. Mary knew better than to discuss that any further. When she asked Isobel whether she'd want a moment alone, the latter agreed and Mary went out to the Great Hall. Isobel, on the other hand, opened the door of the library that lead in to the gardens of Downton Abbey and decided to sneak outside for a bit of fresh air.

What Isobel didn't expect was that anybody else would be outside. But she could see a shadow to her left, meaning that someone was about to come around the corner. Probably someone from the downstairs staff, who also slipped a way for a quiet moment.

END OF CHAPTER 18

* * *

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing a chapter that included a lot of characters, it was great to figure out a way to include them all in the dinner conversation. Also, I often wondered why Isobel and Rosamund had so little screentime/interaction with each other, so I wanted to give them a few lines that showed how I feel they'd be towards each other: friendly, actually liking each other a lot.

Hope you enjoyed reading it!


	19. Chapter 19 - Penultimate Chapter

**Chapter 19 of 20 - only one more to come!  
**

"Are you alright Mrs. Crawley?", came Mr. Barrow's voice from the shadows. He stopped and stood about 6 feet away from her, waiting to see if she'd respond.

"Oh.. yes I am." Isobel hadn't expected to meet anybody outside. She managed to give Thomas Barrow a wry smile, not wanting to seem rude.

"Are you sure?", Barrow asked. He knew it was risky to ask such a straight-forward question, but Mrs. Crawley did look less content than normally. She seemed a bit glum.

Isobel didn't know how to respond. "I suppose it wouldn't be very English of me to complain.", she tried to say it with a laugh, though it wasn't very convincing. She clearly wasn't alright.

Thomas noticed that and thought it would be unkind to leave. He thought back to the War, where he had worked along side Mrs. Crawley at the Downton Hospital. He remembered a night, that took all the energy out of the nurses and hospital helpers. When Dr. Clarkson and Lady Sybil took over the shift that night, Thomas and Mrs. Crawley had gone outside for some fresh air – at first feeling a bit awkward, because they hardly knew each other. But soon, she had started asking him what it was like in the trenches, how Matthew was when Thomas last saw him,… and so they started talking.

Thomas even remembered Isobel shyly asking him for a smoke, explaining that she hadn't smoked since her time as nurse during the South African War, but that the stress and pain surrounding her made it difficult to resist. At first, Thomas was surprised, of course – he only knew Isobel as the mother to the heir of Downton, and Upstairs dinner guest, highly valued and liked by members of the Crawley family as well as the Downton staff – it was a side of her Thomas didn't know existed. But it ended up becoming a habit, every now and then, for them to stand outside during a break from a long shift, talking about the War and life. It was a matter of respect, that both of them never spoke of it to anyone else and kept this between them. Now, a few years later, Thomas reminded himself of those moments for the first time in a long time.

So, remembering what it was like to have a conversation in difficult moments with Mrs. Crawley, Thomas wanted to offer some friendly words. Of all the people at Downton, Mrs. Crawley was the friendliest by far, Thomas thought. When she said, it wouldn't be very English of her to complain, Thomas allowed himself to respond freely. "I don't know. We are all human, we all have difficulties in our lives.", he paused. "Even the English are allowed to complain and have feelings."

He then got out a pack of smokes, opened it, and nodded to Mrs. Crawley, non-verbally asking her if she wanted one. Isobel took it with a thankful smile and lit it with a match Thomas gave her. Then she gave Mr. Barrows words some thought. She did have some negative feelings, but did she want to talk about them? Isobel figured she might be unhappy about Lady Shackelton's words and what they meant about her own situation, but she was sure it didn't compare to anything he, Thomas Barrow, had to live through his whole life. She knew that comparing her situation to Mr Barrow's wasn't fair in the least, because he had it much worse, being, well, an ally of Oscar Wilde, in lack of a better description. But she felt like he could be an interesting conversation partner for this topic. She didn't always know whether he could be trusted, but remembered the conversations they had had during the War, when working in the hospital. So Isobel assumed that it would be wort giving it a shot:

"Mr Barrow… can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course." He didn't know where Mrs. Crawley was going with that question. But he was willing to find out.

"I was just thinking about the way some of us have it more difficult than others, because of the way society has formed our minds to believe some people are better than others."

Thomas didn't say anything, not knowing where this conversation was going, so he puffed on his cigarette with a questioning look on his face.

"What I'm trying to say", Isobel continued, "is… being a woman is hard enough. But, being a person of colour, or – well – queer, I can't imagine how difficult it is. Society never truly accepts you for who you are. And especially for someone like you… it must be horrible to hide your true self. When you are coloured, you can't hide it and have to deal with the often unpleasant consequences, but when you're queer, you are basically obligated to hide it. You can never truly, openly live your life to the fullest. Can never be true to who you are. So, I believe what want to ask is… how do you cope with it? It must be terribly difficult."

Thomas hadn't expected that. He knew that Mrs. Crawley was a women of intellect, outspoken and much more open-minded than most women of her time. But nonetheless, he had to think twice before responding, not being sure if he'd heard her correctly. Had she actually used the word queer? And spoke of homosexuality as if it were something that should be accepted instead of punished? It took Thomas a moment to realise. Eventually, he found a response.

"I think the hardest part about it isn't having to hide who you are from everyone, but having to be honest with yourself about who you are. To be at peace with it – accepting that you are not normal and many people would probably see you as a criminal. That, if people found out, you would lose your job and social standing, as well as most of your friends,… it's not an easy thing to do."

"No… of course not.", Isobel said, feeling guilty about Mr. Barrow's sad look. How sorry she felt for him, wondering if a hundred years from now, people would be kinder towards men like him.

"Mrs. Crawley, I am aware that by asking this, I am crossing a line. But if I may – what has caused you to ask me about my… about who I am." Thomas wondered if she was somehow trying to find some truth of what he had said in her own situation. There was clearly something that was upsetting her, even though he had no idea what it was.

"I suppose lately I've been thinking a lot about how the world we live in works and that it can be unkind at times." Isobel explained. "Of course I cannot relate to your situation, but at times I find myself wondering why society can't be kinder. It's just… something that Lady Shackelton said earlier won't leave my head."

"Did she offend you?", Thomas was curious. When did Isobel Crawley ever feel offended by the words of someone who disagreed with her?

"Well, not necessarily, no. I assume she didn't know I would feel like her words affected me in any way." She took a deep breath, wondering whether or not she could say what she wanted to say. She decided not to open herself up like a book, but give a vague explanation. "She talked about something that I can relate to in a way, but she was rather negative about it. Her words made me realise that you will always come across people who feel negatively about the way you think the world should be, if it were any nicer."

Mr. Barrow pondered her words for a moment before he replied. "I doubt that will every truly change. People might become more tolerant, but they will always disagree with some. The question is, what do we do when people disagree with us? Do we let them change our mind? Or do we accept our differences and… move on? Shouldn't humanity be about more than just our disagreements and differences? Shouldn't we learn to accept and tolerate each other for being ourselves and having our opinions?"

"I haven't looked at it from that perspective." Isobel responded, rather pleasantly surprised how eloquently Mr. Barrows explained his thoughts.

"Well, it might be something to think about." He bowed. "Then I will leave you to it."

Isobel did think about it. She went outside to be alone, but ended up having an insightful conversation. Maybe Thomas Barrow was a better person than most people gave him credit for. Of course, he brought it on himself in most situations, but Isobel firmly believed there was a good man deep inside of him, who was very misunderstood and acted terribly towards people as a reflection of how he felt. Being able to talk to him in a friendly manner made Isobel realise how much she believed the world would be a nicer place if the people who lived in it had more empathy and sympathy for others.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door to the library open behind her.

"I didn't know you smoked.", Tom said in a curious manner, walking out the door.

Isobel took another puff of her cigarette as she turned around and responded "An old habit. Like most doctors and nurses, I started during the South African War." Knowing that the War was a long time ago, she added, "After that I stopped, but then another War happened... Every time I tell myself to stop, another opportunity arises." Isobel saw the surprise in Tom's eyes. "Oh, please don't tell anyone. I'm judging myself enough as it is."

"I'm not judging. I must confess that during my time as chauffeur I joined in frequently when people where smoking in the servant's hall." He gave Isobel's words another thought, that she only smoked when she felt there was a reason. "What was the opportunity tonight?"

"Thomas Barrow.", Isobel replied and brought the cigarette back to her mouth.

"Oh?", Tom raised his eyebrows, "I wouldn't have picked you for the type of person who has a smoke with a footman."

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not the type of person for several things, but here we are. The things some women do with footmen, I suppose…", hinting at the story Lady Shackleton had told about Lady Anstruther.

Tom had to adjust to the way Isobel said that. It had sounded rather harsh and that was only intensified by the fact that she was holding a cigarette in her hand. It was a side of Isobel he didn't know. Nevertheless, he took up the challenge of asking her what's wrong.

Isobel's respond came fast. "Well, you'd think a woman my age, related to a wealthy aristocratic family, would know how to behave. But here I am, smoking a cigarette and talking to my lover, who is much younger than me. Somebody like Lady Shackelton would probably faint if she had any idea about that!"

"Are you offended because of what she said before?", Tom never would've thought Isobel was the kind of woman who would feel personally attacked by someone else's opinion.

"Oh no, why would I be?", Isobel responded as sarcastically as possible. "I mean who would be offended when hearing a well-respected woman go on and on about how terribly vulgar it is when women take on younger lovers, lowering themselves to a level of disgrace that's unacceptable to the upper class! She is right, isn't she? It's absolutely ridiculous."

"Isobel…", Tom gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "She wasn't talking about you. And you know that Lady Shackelton doesn't have a very open-minded view of the world – since when do you care what other people think?"

"I don't know…", Isobel wondered and finished her smoke. "The whole situation was so uncomfortable. The whole time, I could feel Violet's eyes on me, judging me mercilessly. And Robert, Violet and Lady Shackleton just wouldn't let the topic go!"

Tom didn't know how to cheer her up. He understood why Isobel was upset, but knew he couldn't change the fact that the conversation _had_ happened, nor could he change what was said by some. "Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know what I want. Won't it seem strange if I just leave?", Isobel worried.

"I could always ask Violet and Rosamund if they are ready to leave too, then you could leave together after you slip into the Drawing Room again. No one has to know that you were out here."

Isobel thought about that for a moment. "I suppose it sounds like a good plan.", she agreed, looked at Tom and continued, "Would you care to join me?"

Tom smiled. He took it as a good sign that Isobel wanted company. "In order to avoid Mary, Cora or Violet getting suspicious, I suggest I'll stay here after you leave and come visit you later – if that's fine."

"It is, I don't think after an evening like this I can just soundly go to sleep, I'll probably think everything over a few times and stay up for a while."

"You can do so before I come visit you.", Tom suggested, "and then we can talk about whatever you want."

And so they went back inside and Isobel quietly slipped into the Drawing Room again, while Tom stayed in the Great Hall to thank Mary for being so kind to Isobel and letting him know she was outside. He had to think about a way to politely ask the Dowager Countess if she wanted to leave with Isobel. When he went back to the Drawing Room with Mary, he could see Violet getting up from her chair and asking Isobel if she wanted to leave. The latter nodded and so the two ladies, accompanied by Rosamund, went to the door.

Tom approached them and said "You can say your goodbyes, I'll ask for your driver to bring the car to the front door."

A few minutes later, Violet, Rosamund and Isobel made their way to the entrance hall, where Mr. Carson waited to help them put on their coats, before he went back to the Drawing Room. Mary and Tom were there to see their departing guests off.

"Goodbye Isobel", Mary said, before she went over to Violet, "goodbye Granny. Rosamund, are you still planning on joining us for lunch tomorrow?", Mary asked, turning to her aunt.

"If you'll have me.", Rosamund replied with a smile. The two exchanged some more smalltalk while Tom said goodbye to Violet.

After saying goodbye to Rosamund too, Tom went to Isobel with a smile. "Goodbye Isobel.", he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Isobel whispered before she and the other two went outside to the car to be taken home.

Tom closed the door and turned back to Mary, who gave him a questioning look. "Was Isobel outside that whole time?"

"She was.", Tom said, leaving out the part where Isobel smoked with Thomas Barrow. "I guess it was good to get some fresh air and a few minutes of peace and quiet."

"Don't we all need that sometimes.", Mary asked rhetorically.

"We definitely do. Now let's go back inside. We mustn't let Evelyn leave tonight without giving us more of an insight to his latest work. Maybe a few tips about managing estates will slip from his lips."

So Tom and Mary went back to the Drawing Room. As Isobel was on her way home to contemplate all of the thoughts in her head, Tom wondered how they would keep discussing them once he went to her house later on.

END OF CHAPTER 19

* * *

Author's Note: I'm curious to hear what you think about this conversation! I really wanted to write this between Isobel and Thomas Barrow, but to make it more authentic I decided to give them a little backstory. It would have been a bit strange for them to talk so openly out of nowhere. But in my head, so many things happened in Season 2 during the War, so here is my little backstory - I hope you like it!

Author's Note 2: So there is only one more chapter to come! I'm so excited, because I knew what I wanted the end to be right from the beginning, and now I found a way to write it. But it will take me a while to finish - thanks for sticking with the story this far, can't wait to share Chapter 20!

Author's Note 3: Since some of you might be wondering: I firmly believe everyone at Downton knew about Thomas' sexuality, even thought it as hardly ever mentioned upstairs. And Isobel seems like one of the few characters who could bring up the subject without being awkward or unkind.


	20. Chapter 20 - Last Chapter

**Chapter 20 – Last Chapter**

Later that evening, as promised earlier, Tom got in his car and drove down to Isobel's house. He did this knowing everyone at the Abbey had gone to bed already, only telling Mary where he went to give him an alibi in case someone came looking for him.

Mary hadn't questioned the reason Tom went to see Isobel in the slightest. After listening to the conversation between Robert, Violet and Lady Shackleton, Isobel clearly had a lot on her mind. Tom noticed her drinking more than usually, so he – mostly because without his relationship to Isobel, she wouldn't be feeling that way – felt obligated to check on her and make sure she was alright.

When he arrived at Crawley House and Isobel opened the door for him, Tom noticed with a relieved sigh that Isobel looked very happy to see him and seemed quite content. He had prepared himself for red, puffy eyes – but then again, Isobel probably wasn't somebody who dealt with anger and insecurities by crying about it. While entering the Drawing Room, Tom noticed Isobel had already changed into her night gown and robe, seemingly being more comfortable than in her evening dress and corset. In a way, Tom figured it was a good thing that Isobel was so comfortable around him and she had no problem being more herself than she would be around others.

"Would you like to drink something, Tom?", Isobel asked as they sat down in the Drawing Room.

Tom had to suppress a laugh – it was after 10pm, a time when most people generally had already finished their last drink. "I think I'm going to pass.", he said with a smile, and continued, noticing the bottle of wine on the table, "how much of that have you had?"

He asked it so nicely and without any criticism, that Isobel couldn't be cross with Tom about that question. She figured he might be wondering how much she'd had to drink over the course of the evening because she too was wondering that. "Well", Isobel explained, as she filled her glass up again, "enough to give me a headache tomorrow morning, I'm afraid."

"Let's hope it won't be too bad.", Tom said sympathetically, taking Isobel's hand in his as he said it, as a gesture of comfort, thinking she was probably still a bit upset.

"Yes, let's.", Isobel said, squeezing Tom's hand in return.

"So", Tom asked, "will you tell me what you talked about with Thomas Barrow?"

"Well, I suppose", Isobel started and took a sip of wine before continuing, "we ended up talking about how cruel society can be. We were wondering if there was any possibility of our world becoming any kinder in the future."

"I see." Tom replied, deciding he had to ask about the wine one more time. "I'm not going to tell you what you can and cannot do, Isobel. But don't you think you'll regret it tomorrow if you drink more wine?", Tom asked and nodded to the bottle of wine, when Isobel was pouring herself another glass.

"I'm past regretting things, Tom, I'm too old for that. And anyway", she said, continuing her story, "Mr. Barrow and I came to the conclusion that there will always be people who disagree with you. But now I just find myself wondering if life will be much different a 100 years from now."

Tom considered that for a moment. "I'm sure it will be. We are living in the 1920s now, but just look at how much has changed in the past 100 years, or even in the past 20 years. There was a World War, there are new political movements, like the suffragette movement… maybe a hundred years from now young women will wonder how it's possible there was a time when they wouldn't have been allowed to vote." He looked at Isobel and stroked her arm. "The world is ever-changing Isobel, and you are right: there will always be people who disagree with you, but we are moving towards a more compassionate, tolerant future. And while there might be some things that are not ideal right now, why don't we make the best of it, because this is the time we live in."

Isobel didn't say anything for a moment. Partly because she was a bit tipsy and partly because Tom's words resonated with her and she found them incredibly profound and wise. "You know, I think you are right.", she smiled as she said those words. "It probably is rather silly, complaining about something I can't change. So making the most of the life we have and working toward a better future seems like the smartest thing to do."

"It does, doesn't it?", Tom replied, when he noticed Isobel getting closer and closer to him.

"Oh and, speaking of making the best of our time – would you care to stay a little longer?", she asked quietly, if not to say seductively.

Tom noticed the subtle wink that came with Isobel's words. "If you want me to."

"I do, rather", she said and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss that made Tom realise Isobel had no regrets about what already happened between them. After a moment of simply sitting on the sofa kissing, Tom pulled back. He knew he might cross a line with the question he had on his mind, but then figured all the lines had already been crossed between the two of them. So he asked, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

But instead of responding with words, Isobel went ahead and gave Tom another kiss, slinging her arms around his neck, signalising a clear no before taking off her robe. So Tom kissed Isobel back, one of his hands on her back, the other one moving up from her hip, all over her body and to her cheek.

"Let's not go anywhere and just… make the best of the moment.", Isobel suggested, and started helping Tom take off her night gown.

* * *

Once they were dressed again, Isobel got up from the sofa to get a glass of water from the tray that was sitting in a corner of the room. Her cheeks all rosy, she sat down in an armchair facing Tom on the sofa. "You know, I sometimes find myself wondering how we came to be in this situation."

Tom laughed. "We wouldn't have thought that possible a year, or even less, ago, would we?"

"I don't think so, no.", Isobel agreed before she added, "I guess I must thank Violet."

"Oh, she'd love that!", Tom said with a hearty laugh. "Don't let's do that, or she'll tell you another story about Catherine the Great."

"I'd rather she didn't.", Isobel chuckled. "But if it hadn't been for those – interesting, if not uncomfortable – conversations between me and Violet, you and I never would have found ourselves talking about that topic."

Tom agreed. "True. Though I wonder about it myself quite frequently. After all, we have been friends for a few years now, always got on very well. We're not that different you and I."

"We probably aren't. But that our relationship would evolve into something this intimate… let's just say I didn't expect that in the slightest."

For a moment, Tom just looked at Isobel, feeling so grateful to have her as a friend. That thought reminded him of something, he felt he needed to ask her. "But where does that leave us? Does this keep happening? Or do we draw a line and decide to stay friends? Have you given that any more thought?"

Isobel pondered that for a moment. "I suppose I have yet to make up my mind. Before tonight I wasn't sure if what we had was a one time thing or not… well, I certainly didn't plan for anything to happen tonight. I guess that was just…"

"Just…?", Tom wondered.

"Just the wine talking? A sudden impulse of… lust? Not wanting to be alone? A combination of all of these things?" Isobel wasn't sure what to think. She saw Tom get up and move closer to her.

He then stood before Isobel, helped her up and took her hands in his. "Here's a proposition for you: Sleep on it. See what you think in the morning. Come up for tea in the afternoon and we'll talk then. How does that sound?"

Isobel smiled. "Thank you for being so considerate. I think it would be best to do it that way."

After a few more words between them, Tom decided to go home. Isobel brought him to the front door and they said their goodbyes, including a kiss, leaving each other to their thoughts.

* * *

The next afternoon, Isobel walked up to the Abbey quite determinedly. She had done what she and Tom agreed on the night before: To sleep on it, and then take the morning to think about the future. So that is what Isobel did when she sat in her garden.

_What do you want?_ Isobel had asked herself. It was a trivial question, and finding an answer wasn't any easier. Naturally, as she does with most things, Isobel considered all the possible scenarios. Asking herself what positive and negative things each of these scenarios would bring with it. In the end, when Isobel realised what is was she wanted, it seemed like the most sensible, realistic way to handle the situation.

Isobel's thoughts were interrupted by Carson opening the front door for her, welcoming her in and taking her coat. She then entered the library to greet everyone. Soon, Isobel was involved in the conversation about the family's next trip to London for Rose's Coming Out Ball. Of course, at some point Violet interrogated Isobel with questions as to why she walked up to the Abbey, when she and Rosamund could've have picked her up to drive up together. "I mean don't you get tired of walking that far?", Violet asked, not wanting to let go.

Isobel knew she'd never hear the end of this, yet she responded truthfully, "What can I say? I fancied the fresh air. To clear my mind. Taking time to contemplate life. You should do that some time, Violet."

"Oh I don't think so.", Violet replied. "That sounds rather liberal to me."

Before anyone, especially Isobel, could say anything about that comment, Mary quickly changed the subject. "Isobel, before I forget, the columbines in our gardens are in bloom already!"

Violet was rather surprised at that change of subject. "Mary, what on earth has made you change the subject to columbines?" The others shared the surprise.

"Well, yesterday evening Isobel and I talked about her garden and how she had light blue columbines there, though she always envied the purple ones at the Abbey.", Mary replied.

Isobel was surprised how easy that lie slid of Mary's lips. They had talked a lot last night, but not about flowers. Though she couldn't help but smile, because she remembered an afternoon where Mary, Matthew and her had been sitting in the garden at Crawley House and Matthew had asked how Isobel was getting along with the new flowers she'd been planting. It seems Mary had remembered that purple columbines were a personal favourite of Isobel's and she had actually been looking forward to seeing them.

"How sweet of you to remind me of that, Mary.", Isobel smiled. "I shall take a look at them some time soon."

"Actually", Mary explained, "Tom is the one who told me about them. He mentioned at luncheon that he saw them when he was out walking this morning. Perhaps", she turned to Tom, "you could show Isobel where they are?"

That, of course, had been Mary's plan all afternoon. Tom told Mary that he had to find a way to have a quiet and most certainly private conversation with Isobel without raising any suspicion. So the columbines were the perfect excuse for Tom and Isobel to go to the garden. Mary highly doubted that anyone would feel the need to join them, because everybody must now assume Isobel and Tom would be talking about columbines and other Yorkshire flowers.

And as so often, Mary was right. Because when Isobel kindly asked Cora, Robert, Rosamund and Violet if they wanted to come along, they thanked her for asking, yet declined. So when Tom went to open the door to the garden, Isobel got up and walked over to Tom, who gently took her hand in his as they went outside.

It was subtle, but it got Rosamund's attention. With a raised eyebrow, she turned from Mary to Violet and then to Cora. "Were they holding hands just then?"

Robert, oblivious as ever, looked confused. "Isobel and Tom? Of course not, why would they?"

Rosamund ignored her brother, knowing very well that he hadn't paid any attention to anything after the conversation about flowers had begun. So she looked expectantly at Mary. But her niece only shrugged and said. "I wouldn't know."

"Honestly Rosamund", Violet said to her daughter, "people in a courtship or marriage might hold hands, but not two people who are just friends."

Cora and Mary exchanged knowing looks, hoping Rosamund wouldn't catch on that rather risky and straight-forward hint Violet had just given.

"No of course, Mama. You're right. They wouldn't just hold hands, being friends and all."

"Probably not.", Cora concluded and took a sip of tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom had listened to Isobel's words about having spent a lot of time considering where she wanted their relationship to go.

"So you see, Tom, I find that there is a simple solution here. One that, I believe, will make us both happy.", Isobel explained.

"I'm all ears.", Tom responded patiently, wanting to give Isobel the time she needed to elaborate on her thoughts.

"Very well, then. I believe that in the long term, we could never continue doing what we are doing now. I for one am not getting any younger – and trust me, that would bother me sooner rather then later – while you still have most of your life ahead of you and are raising a daughter, so you wouldn't want to have any obligation towards me. And as much as I hate admitting it, I believe we could never be truly happy, because people like you and I cannot be as close as we are, according to society. It pains me to say it, but that is a big part of my decision."

Tom noticed that Isobel sounded a bit insecure, not knowing what he thought. So he took Isobel's hand in his and said, "I admit, I had the same thought. It came to me last night when we were talking. I realised that I am so lucky to have found a friend in you, and I wouldn't want to risk our friendship for anything."

"Neither would I.", Isobel agreed, and cupped Tom's cheek with her free hand. "I firmly believe that if we were living in a different world, we might have had a real chance as a couple. But not in this one. You said it yourself, we have to make the best of the time we live in."

"I'm so glad we can agree that our friendship is worth giving up this little experiment of what might have been possible. I really am.", Tom spoke these words in all honesty, knowing Isobel felt the same way.

"Though I must say this.", Isobel noted, getting closer to Tom, "I did enjoy our experiment. It really was a pleasure."

Tom laughed. "Look at you, flirting without blushing!" That earned him a tiny, but loving punch on the arm. They stood in silence for a moment and shared a kiss, which they both knew would be their last one, before Tom continued. "You know, I have been thinking more about the little notion that our world is ever-changing. It would be so interesting to know where our world will be in a 100 years."

"I dare say you and I won't live to see it.", Isobel said. "But yes, I think that's a beautiful way to think about it. Something new happens everyday and with the turn of each year into the next, our world and the people in it evolve."

"Just think about what will be possible in a century! Maybe one day, everyone can love whoever they love, without it being unusual, wrong, or even forbidden.", Tom wondered.

"Maybe one day, men can be in love with men and women can be in love with women, and there will be no judgement. Maybe money and class won't play as big a role as they do now. Maybe people will appreciate each other for how different they are, living united no matter their skin colour or religious beliefs.", Isobel weighed in.

"I'm sure all women will have the vote soon.", Tom said hopefully. "So maybe women will play a more active role in politics, maybe there will be female prime ministers!"

"Female prime ministers, doctors, lawyers, and more." Isobel finished. Then she thought for a moment. "And while many things will change, others will stay the same. Like you and I being friends. No matter what happens, we can always turn to each other as friends."

"Absolutely. And we will always have this family we both somehow stumbled into, who took us in, and make us feel loved and appreciated everyday."

"Who knows what will happen? Probably many, many things."

Slowly making their way back to the Abbey, Isobel and Tom went over many more "what if"-scenarios and "maybe's". Because one never knows where life is going to lead.

And who knows? Maybe both Isobel and Tom will find love again. And when they do, they'll have each other to confide in, talk things over with, and support each other. Because no matter what happens, no one is ever truly alone. And while you might feel lost, because the world has taken something from you, you will always be able to move on. After all, once you forgive the world for what it did to you… it's much simpler to walk the path of life again. You can be a good friend to the ones you love most, once you've made friends with the world again.

THE END

* * *

I can't believe I am done with this story. As ever, I would be really happy about any last comments and reviews - I hope you enjoyed reading the story, I certainly enjoyed writing it! I'm working on a few ideas for new stories and want to give a little heads-up:

There might be some one-shots here and there, or little stories where each chapter is a "missing scene" I would have loved to see.

Also, I have been contemplating a Downton Murder Mystery as well as a modern AU and also a story with Sybil (and some other ladies) in the focus.

For now, that's it!


End file.
